New Lines
by Black-Feline
Summary: After a Terrible Time, a new vampire comes into Forks capturing the attention of a coven and an undead heart. They realize that with this vampire comes many problems and the risk of their lives. EdwardOC Please let me know of needed improvement :
1. Arrival

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything except for The Taress coven, Arcules, and Talia. **

New Lines

Chapter one. Arrival

I tried to avoid the stares of the people in the hall. I was the new girl once again but that didn't matter, I moved all the time. What really bothered me was what bothered me at all the other schools. I was much different. My skin was as smooth and harder than marble. I was pale, I had the most beautiful golden eyes, and my brown hair was long and naturally shocked with red tints.

I moved gracefully rather than copying the clumsy footfalls of the mortals. Not a sound was heard from me or the people in the hall around me. A few girls couldn't help but stare at my beauty and a few guys had already had to protect themselves from the jabs in the ribs from everyone else in their group.

Soundlessly and swiftly I opened my locker and switched the books in my hands to a history text, a few pens and a notebook. The bell sounded bringing the statue like people to life and making them bustle to their next class. The hall was empty before I got to my next class and I decided to take my time. The silence was lovely for me. I hated the noise of people, their rushing blood, beating hearts and their breath in uneven paces. I heard the door click beneath my hand when I smelled a familiar yet not scent. I backed ten paces away from the door to the other side of the hall. You could only place that scent to one other thing. A vampire.

I went back to the door and opened it as if I hadn't noticed a thing. I quickly glanced up at the unruly class to search for a seat and made my way to the back. I felt eyes following me towards me seat but payed no mind. When I finally looked up the teacher had entered the classroom and everyone was in their seats and listening closely to whatever she was scribbling on the board.

I allowed myself a quick glance around the room for the 'other one' and locked eyes with a blonde haired boy. He stared at me with not quite a hostile but curious look. It was then I realized that people weren't looking at me because I was different. It was because another one of my kind had come. I decided to turn my attention away from him and test out my gifts on these people. I loved to play around with my gifts. I always found it fun.

I flicked through the minds of people finding nothing interesting purposely skipping the blonde vampire, why would I want to know what was going through his head? Ways to kill me? Surely he wouldn't succeed anyways. Mind reading was no fun on these downers so I tried something that was always fun. Fooling around with their minds.

I decided on a pencil placed neatly on someone's desk. Pretending to concentrate on the teacher I pictured the pencil falling to the floor. At that moment the pencil simply rolled off the desk onto the floor. I heard the boys' heart, who owned the pencil, quicken then relax again. He was definitely jittery and I was going to have fun playing with him. Sub-consciously my mind reading flicked to the blonde vampire to find he was staring at me again. I tried to read what he was thinking but I guessed he was trying to keep his mind blank for fear I may be able to read it. Smart kid.

I was all of a sudden overwhelmed by curiosity and my head instinctively turned towards him. A small smile danced within his eyes. _Wrong move bud,_ I thought, _it's never smart to show your gift right off the bat to a vampire you don't know._ I immediately analysed and threw the curiosity back at him duplicating his gift. The look of shock that spread over his face was absolutely hilarious. He looked so confused trying to fight the curiosity. I simply took the feeling back and let him think on his own.

"Ms! Can you answer my question?" The teacher called. "Geez, what did you do, forget your reading glasses at home so you can't take the time to read what my name is?!" I mumbled under my breath inaudible to human ears. At the same time I heard the blonde chuckle at my joke. "I believe you want the answer of John McCrae." I answered in my bell voice. I heard boys inwardly gaping and girls being scornful inside their minds at the beautiful tinkling of my voice.

"Um, uh, yes," The teacher seemed to stumble over her words being as surprised as the students. "That is, the, er, correct answer, thank you!" She looked down at the text and turned around to once again scribble on the board. I rolled my eyes and sat back feeling lucky to be at the back of the classroom but unfortunately middle row.

Easily writing down what was on the board and copying the homework I stood up and walked to the front of the class to the teacher with books in hand. I felt eyes burning holes in my back and decided on one of my hair flips to send them hyper-ventilating. Of course I meant the boys who did exactly what I wanted and the girls who just watched with zeal in their eyes. "Mrs. Raity?" I asked in my sweetest voice. "May I ask for the work on the next two chapters? I am afraid I will be gone for awhile and want to make sure I am caught up when I get back."

"O-of course! Um if I only could just remember where those she-" The bell drowned out her words, but I mentally drowned them out too. She was shuffling through piles of paper when I smelled the blonde vampire coming close; I could hear him sniffing the air delicately as if to make sure I wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for him I heard and stuck my foot out casually as he passed and he made a quick step to cover up his small trip over my foot.

The teacher finally handed me the sheets and I flitted out the door. I was hoping to avoid the blonde vampire on my way to my locker but he was three lockers down when I got there. I sighed and pretended not to notice him as I opened the door. So quick that only he could see I gathered my things for the next class, closed my locker, and leaned my head against it so if people were confused about what just happened they would think I just banged my head of my locker.

When the stares averted I walked to the stairs and made my way up. Dodging the kids being pushed down the stairs by the 'jocks'. I ignored them as much as the rest of the student body. Nothing here was interesting accept for the blonde. Seeing as I still had a maze of halls to go through I decided to reflect on past days.

I had just moved here from P.E.I. I hadn't wanted to be anywhere close after the incident that had occurred there when a rogue vampire had almost unveiled my coven and I. Suspicions had rose and we decided to move somewhere else. I was separated from them when we were attacked and haven't seen them in three years.

When I moved here to this utensil place, Forks, I had thought nothing bad was going to come, it was going to be like all of the other places I have been. But I had never run into a vampire who was of my age. I ran into vampires regularly but one often enough. They were the Denali clan who lived far off and I loved to go and visit them. They were like my 'replacement' family even though my coven could never be replaced.

My house is nestled in a lovely forest where I have peace and quiet. I am far off from the road and have no houses around me what so ever for miles. That gives me a wide hunting range. _I can't wait to find out what food they have here. Are they're deer any good? And do they have my favourite? Mountain lion?_ I was brought out of my thoughts as I came to my next class. "What the heck?!" I mumbled to myself and heard someone repeat my thought in the classroom. Yet another vampire was here attending this school!

I began to wonder if a whole coven were taking classes here. I walked in with a couple of other girls; I made them think I was one of their friends by putting the thought into their minds. This was the gift I was originally given, the duplicating was an unknown till a year ago. I chatted with them casually and took a seat with them at the back once again. I liked the back, I hated when someone was behind me. They talked to me with confused looks in their eyes but nothing else showed on their faces as to why they were talking to me. The vampire I had not identified yet as anyone I knew, but I would need more than a scent to go on.

I made sure to blank my mind in case this was one of those really gifted covens. I turned away from the girls and faced the front as the math teacher banged a long metal metre ruler on the blackboard for attention. _Great a strict teacher, better play nice with her. Somewhat. _I thought to myself with a smirk. I could feel something probing in my mind. _Ha! This one can read minds aswell!_ I probed his mind and felt the vampire inwardly wince at the fact that I could do the same.

_Ah, so that blonde one is in your coven?_ I thought to myself, out of reach of this vampire._ He told you through his mind about me, interesting. _I decided to pretend to gather my stuff at the end of class so I could get a glimpse of him then. It wouldn't be so hard; I have had my share of spying days, if you could call it that.

It turned out though, that I had no need for spying see as the teacher picked him to hand out the math sheets for today. He slowly walked up and down the rows handing sheets out to each person, making sure to keep his distance. He skipped my row to make it look strategic in just having to walk straight back down to the teachers' desk with whatever sheets were left.

I couldn't believe how slow he was going, even for a human that was slow. I decided another mind probe would get him going. He winced too fast for human to see but I just caught it. _I'm not going to bite you or anything if that is what you are worried about. _I thought so he could hear me. He blanked in return. With this I took the time to get his profile down, he had of course nothing that other vampires don't have; except for the fact that he had bronze hair. It looked as shiny as a new penny a little girl had just found.

_Excuse me? Are you hitting on me or something?! _I almost laughed out loud at the fact he had heard me. _I knew you would hear that. _I thought back. He tried to keep a smile off his face but even a human could see it. He handed out my sheets but proceeded to rip a corner off of one. It was about the size of quarter and did not look very good for me. I did not want the math teacher to see this, so quick as lightning, trying to not make the slightest disturbance in the air, I switched mine and the bronze vampires' papers.

Edward. He had written his name on the paper already. _Well hello Edward! _I said for him to hear me.

*

After long droning speeches from the teacher to some guy named Gary who thought it would be cool to use a whoopee cushion, childish, on someone's chair, and the fact that a girl named Ally didn't get a math question so the whole class had to learn how to do it all over again, the bell rang dismissing everyone from their class, for some to their next class and others like me to their long awaited lunch break.

I nearly skipped to my locker; I couldn't wait to get out of this school and tour around utensils (yes, that's what I am calling it), a bit more. I hadn't gotten the chance, seeing as after I had unpacked I took the time to go and find my boundaries for hunting. I didn't find any boundaries at all and by the time I was finished a bit of hunting to get through today and from two days ago until now; I had to get ready for school.

As I opened my locker I couldn't help but peek at the blonde one three lockers down, I pretended to scan the hallways and let my eyes drift to him, but I quickly returned to what I was doing to see he and two others were staring at me. The blonde one was surrounded by a girl and another boy who was soon joined by another girl. The girl to come last had shocking blonde hair and clinged to the massive boy standing behind the blonde guy. The other girl had spiked up black hair and was looking protectively at the blonde boy.

I pretended to mind my own business and shoved my books somehow neatly into my locker and grabbed my car keys off the hook. I grabbed my messenger bag and fitted it in at the bottom and closed the locker door. I checked (which might have looked weird to others) to make sure my wallet was in the back pocket of my jeans and twirled my keys around my finger.

I began to wonder why I felt so flirty today seeing as I fooled around with Edward and before that teased the blonde guy with my gift. It didn't really matter, so I brushed it off as I walked out the school doors. I was especially lucky when it came to walking at a human pace; after all, I had been doing it for awhile now.

I smiled to see a bunch of students gathering around my car, and the envy in the blonde vampires face, I guess she booked it down to see my car, and to see no one gathering around her car. My car was a sleek red Saleen S7 Twin turbo. I didn't have time to get my other, 'blend in' car; I had to rush out the door to make it for school. Funny, no matter how many times you have to attend school, I never got used to the fact that it starts so early.

Making my way through the gawking crowd I slipped into my car. People backed away, but only enough room for two people to stand between them and the car, so I decided to do a bit of impressing. I squealed the car backwards four metres, swerved the car around on the dime and skidded to a stop before the road the squealed off again and out of sight. Just before I pulled away I saw the people standing there gaping, still trying to process what had just happened.

Racing down the road gave me no greater joy. I could easily see everything around me, a gas station, the drive leading up to my house, a store, a beach...wait. A beach?! I slammed on the breaks as I entered foreign territory. I was told by the Denali's, that that this was a Quileute zone. This was the wolf boy's territory and I was never to cross it. I immediately spun around and gunned it out of there. Although I had never told the Denali's I was coming here, they knew I was 'passing through' and told me not to pass through there.

In my rush of excitement of getting away from school and away from the wolfies, I never noticed the car always parked one kilometre away from me. I decided to test this out; there was no way any car was faster than mine. I hit 100 swerving around turns on a curvy road. Picking up my pace every few seconds, around every turn. Eventually hitting 250, on a turn, I jolted my car around and ended up face to face with Edward and his coven in the other car.

**A/N:** **Ok i hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! R&R! :)**


	2. The Cullen Family

Chapter two. The Cullen's.

"So, you aren't here from the Volturi?" Jasper asked once again. "For the billionth time no!" I replied exhausted. The coven chasing me happened to be called the Cullen family. The blonde boys name was Jasper, The blonde girl was Rosalie, the big bulky boy was Emmett, and the small one with black spiky hair was Alice.

They had dragged me over to their home to play twenty questions with me. Thinking I was from the Volturi. "Then why are you here?" Alice asked. "Like I told you, my coven and I were almost discovered because of a rogue vampire three years ago. We were split up, and then I moved around on my own and found myself here." I repeated.

I was getting tired of this but every time I tried to get up, Emmett 'lightly' seated me back down. "Are we done here? I mean, I don't even know who you guys are anyways, so just leave me be to my own devices." I was trying to persuade them. "I'd rather you stayed with us honey," A woman said coming down their stairs.

It really was a beautiful house..."We don't want anything to happen to a vampire on her own." She came over to me and held out her hand. "My name is Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle." She said indicating to herself and a man around his late twenties on the other side of the room.

When I looked over he was standing beside Edward, who was trying to hide himself in a shadow. I turned back and shook her hand politely. I stood up and flitted to the other side of the room before big hulky boy could get me. "That is a very nice offer and thank you, but I think I would like to stay on my own, I have grown quite fond of it." I started side stepping towards the door ever so slightly.

Before I knew it Alice was by my side. "Oh, please! You must stay! It would be so cool to have another sister!" She begged. She began to stick out her lower lip ever so slightly in a pout. "Alice, please don't do that to me. My friends always got to me with that." I said trying to release her grip on my arm delicately seeing as if she could break with the tiniest drop of a feather. "She isn't a glass china doll even if she looks like one." I heard Edward say, but I didn't pay attention.

"Really, I would, but I have actually bought my own house and I don't think you have enough room for my four cars and...and..." I began to be at loss for excuses. "I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind building an add on to the garage, it would be wonderful!" I didn't know what to do with the look she was giving so I tried compromise. "At least let me live in my house for a week, let me get to know you guys then I'll think about, how does that sound?" I asked looking at Esme hopefully.

"That would be delightful! Of course we will have the garage and room ready for you." She didn't get my point. "Lovely, now I really need to go home, I have things to unpack, and I have to call someone. So thank you and bye!" I tried slipping out the door but someone stepped in front of me. "Do you need some help with your unpacking?" Edward. "Uh, sure." I stammered. He had appeared so suddenly and the question was out of the blue.

I heard the surprise in everyone else's' mind. He walked me out the door and to my car. I got into the driver's seat of the car and watched him get into his own car. He signalled me to go ahead; I looked back at the living room window of their house as I was backing out to see inquisitive looks towards Edward. I also saw Rosalie whispering to Alice and nodding. I glanced back at Edward to see him mouthing something to Carlisle on the porch. I wondered what he was saying when I got into the road and pulled away.

*

"It was weird on the way back home. No matter how many times I looked in the rear view mirror there he was staring right back!" I gushed into the phone. I heard my friend giggle into the phone. "Geez, Alyda, you need to calm down, besides, you always had a thing for attracting guys easily." My best friend, Talia, soothed. "I don't know how you always kept it cool with me being a vampire and not being greedy like my old friend to be a vampire." I said brushing my hair back and stretching my legs unnecessarily on my bed.

"You know me philosophy, the reason I was born was to be your angel for my whole life. Here for you anytime no matter what!" She pressed. I always knew what she meant by that. She was with me when I had been separated from my coven. When I hadn't moved from my room, in my old house, to go hunt or anything from the damage of being separated she even offered to let me drink her blood for substance. "I never want you to offer me that again." I said recalling the dead memory easily.

"That offer has always, and will always be open for you in any time of need." Talia defied. I rolled my eyes. "Are you out of school yet?" I asked changing the subject. "I have been for a few months now." Talia said. She was nineteen, but my best friend forever. She knew even though I was in a seventeen year olds body, I was still one hundred years older. "Have you told your parents you are moving out then?" I asked. I was all too eager to finally have her around again.

"My parents insist on having me going to college. They know I have other plans for my life, being an expeditioner, but they want me to start when I am forty years old!" She whined. "You won't be forty by the time you are out of College." I said. "It will feel that way!" She retorted. I had to laugh out loud, I could always steal her away in the middle of the night from college, but there goes all that money down the drain. "Please?" She whispered into the phone. "Fine." Was all I said before I hung up.

Putting the phone back on the receiver I went downstairs to my living room. "You could fit a whole house in here!" I yelled. I had an eternity t do anything. Watching TV was no interest when I could simply run to the site they were shooting the show and be on it myself. Music had come to be my passion, with my beautiful voice, I had nothing better to do, but I had given that gig up twenty years ago, what was the point? I listened to it now, only loving the music of a band Talia had suggested to me. I put the disc into my expensive played and turned it up so I could hear it echoing off the walls at the same tone.

I began to work through the house setting up things to make Talia feel more at home. A leather couch that she always loved to read on, the TV she had absolutely fallen in love with for the split screen for the WII I had bought her. I set up her oak bookshelf beside the giant window, and set her favourite silk cushions on the window seat. I let the CD case slide to whatever place it stopped and left it there. She liked it done that way. I missed her a lot. She was my best friend and I had no idea what I would do without her. Who was I going to hang out with when she dies-, no I wasn't going to think of that.

I hid the plates, bowls, utensils and things from Edward when he helped me unpack not wanting any questions to be aroused. I skirted from one side of the kitchen to the next setting up her glasses, and cooking ware that she had sent me set by set, not wanting her mom to know. I felt the tears come that couldn't. I really did miss her. She had helped me through everything and only asks me to do this one thing, and was really hurt when I turned her down the first time. But no, I was going to do it this time for her.

The one thing she wanted was for me to just come and us my charm on her parents by persuading them to let her move out and take her away to where ever I was currently living. I didn't want to take her away from her family but she just wanted to be free from their bonds.

I decided to organize her room with some things for her to think how I was going to approach this. Putting some notebooks on her desk, pens, paper, and other things she wanted I couldn't help but worry what would happen in the long run.

Would she miss her family like I did? Or would she just forgive and forget? I pondered this finishing the last touch of her room, putting her favourite stuffed animal in the middle of her neatly stacked pillows. She didn't sleep with it but she did think it was sort of her good luck charm believing that keeping something with since you were little would bring you good luck for the rest of your life.

A knock sounded on the door and brought me out of my thoughts. I casually walked down the stairs. Before reaching the door I checked the mind of the vampire outside. Yes definitely vampire. Alice. "Hey Alice. What brings you here?" I asked opening up the door. I huge smile crossed her face as she held out a black clothing bag. I raised one eyebrow and in the blink of an eye she and I were running up my stairs, her pulling me, and into my room.

"You being my new sister I thought I would get you something!" She said laying the bag out on the bed. She unzipped it slowly for a dramatic effect and unveiled a gorgeous blue cocktail dress, flaring out at the bottom, with a hand width of straps. It was lovely. "Alice, you didn't have to give this to me!" I said gaping at the beautiful dress. It draped over her arm begging me to just try it on. "Well, I don't know what you have in your closet so I bought you this, and how else are you supposed to come to the dance with Rosalie and I?" She asked like I was dumb.

I raised my eyebrow playfully at the word dance. "What dance?" I asked. "The Forks dance of course! It's for all teens from our high school!" She exclaimed, twirling around. She shoved the dress into my arms and pushed me towards the bathroom door connecting my room to it. It only took me a second to put the dress on and discard my clothes on the shower bar. I came dancing gracefully out of the bathroom showing off some of my moves to Alice. I could hear the music downstairs and swerved, tilted, bounced, jumped around my room. "Alyda! You're a great dancer!" Alice said joining in until the song ended.

I finally looked at myself in the full length mirror. It accented my curves nicely. I smoothed it down where it had wrinkled. "Alice, it's wonderful, really. But you have to let me do something in return." I smirked at her and ran into my walk in closet closing the door behind me. I rummaged around, I know she was the same size as Alice; this would look great tied here. I eventually emerged from my closet holding out my own creation. I held a sleek black dress with a thin red sash tied to the waist. I also help out a matching red ribbon for Alice's hair, and the perfect pair of high heels.

"This would look great on you." I said holding it up to her for size. She lightly took it and examined before going and trying it on. When she came out, all the awful memories came flooding back to me all at once, I knew Alice reminded me of someone! She looks exactly like her in that dress! Why did I even bother to show her that?! But I didn't let a single sign of my regret show on my face. "I told you." I said. We danced to one more song, almost smashing every lamp, or cool electronic I had in my room with our wild moves. After, we both collapsed on my bed laughing.

"The dance is going to be the best thing ever!" Alice cried. Trying to stop the laughter. I sat bolt upright. "Oh my gosh Alice! I just realized! We missed the last half of the day of school!" I couldn't believe it. And I had to go hunting tomorrow! "Chill out Alyda, you are going to live. I'll pick up our papers tomorrow." Alice said with a shrug. "What were your last two classes? English and Science?" "How did you know?" I asked rolling over to face her. "I see the future. I saw me picking up our papers from the English and science teachers." She said simply as if it were nothing.

I felt like duplicating her gift but I had other things to do. Like the fact that I had to make sure that everything was ready for Talia. "Well, thank you for the dress Alice and thanks for coming over! But I'm sure your family is wondering where you are. Besides I still have a few things that I have left to do." I said. Making my way to the bathroom and changing. "Didn't Edward help you unpack your things already?" Alice called through the door. "Yes," I said not wanting to tell her that I had kept some things from him. "But I have specific places for everything and I have to go out hunting." I walked out to see Alice already dressed in her clothes and zipping the dress I gave her in the black bag.

"Ok then, if you absolutely insist on settling in on your own then fine!" She pretended to act hurt. "I will just tell everyone that you were jumping out of your skin to come to the dance and can't wait to see my brother Edward again..." She trailed off giving me a challenging look. "That I can't wait to see him again? Are you suggesting I have a CRUSH on him?!" I asked. Almost ready to rip something apart. "Yes." She said and casually strode down the stairs. "No, no, no Alice. Don't play these childish games with me now. Don't say anything like that to your brother. I barely even know him!" I shouted after her as she went to her car.

"Then I guess you will just have to get acquainted now won't you?!" She yelled back as she backed out of my driveway. I gave her a look of scorn as if that would make her change her mind. What did she mean be get acquainted? I didn't feel like wondering about that so I decided to go and put on some hunting clothes. I walked up the stairs once again and dawned on a snug fitting long sleeved black shirt, slim jeans, and a not too puffy vest. This was what I liked to wear when I went hunting. Something comfortable.

I slipped out my back door and ripped across the forest like no tomorrow, I wanted blood running down my throat as soon as possible, even if it was the smallest thing like a rabbit, anything to help me think just the least bit straighter. Mountain lion, two o'clock. I slid to a silent halt. I sniffed the air. Why hadn't I noticed this before? There was another vampire in the vicinity. How far had I run? There was no way I was letting my guard down like that again. I climbed a tree and back down another one to cover some of my scent up. Apparently this one wasn't paying attention either because he had no idea I was there.

I stalked alongside him fifteen metres apart. Ah, it's Edward. I thought to myself. I got that flirty feeling back. I flitted around behind him to play with his mind but he didn't notice at all. So I took my position back up on his left side. I scented the air to find my favourite food, mountain lion, and to find where he found this one he was thinking about. I caught the scent and directed my attention to it. I ran ahead of Edward and stood parallel with the mountain lion, for Edward was running on a faint path and I just off of it and the mountain kitty on the path as well.

The thick forest hid me well, and just as the mountain lion tilted his head up to see Edward, and Edward jumped to pounce on it, I sprang from the trees and seized the lion into the other side of the path. I killed it swiftly for no pain and drank the blood greedily. I came out before Edward got out of his state of shock. "What just happened?" He asked me as I licked some smeared blood off the top of my lip. "Simple, I just took one of the tastiest things ever from right under your nose." I began to saunter away. "That isn't fair! It was my game!" He said coming after me. I pointed to my lower lip. "Well if you want a taste of its succulent blood, I believe I see a drop of it right there." I winked at him.

He shook his head in confusion. "Ok, your loss." I said, flirtatiously licking it off. And running off at neck breaking speed. He ran after me. "Who do you think you are!?" he called at me. "A girl vampire having the most fun in the whole wide world!" I laughed and ran even faster. He had no trouble keeping up with me until we both caught scent of another prey. This was when we had a race to see who could get to it first. We exchanged mental thoughts rather than talking to keep extremely quiet. We had the most fun ever.

So your favourite animal is Mountain Lion as well? I had asked him at one point. There's nothing in the world that is better I would have to say. He answered back. I let him win the next two rounds of getting to the animal first before I won the next three. We went on like this for three hours before we should have been completely bulging and ripping at every seam for how much we had drunk. We rested at a huge oak and sat down to ingest everything we had taken in. You have to admit that was fun Edward. I thought to him. "Yea, it actually was." He replied back.

"In all of my years, even with my own coven, me and Ace never had that much fun." I said and immediately regretted it. Edward had tensed. "Ace? Who's that?" He asked a bit harshly. "Ace, was my best buddy ever. We had so much fun. We were friends even before the turning." I said. I tried to make it sound light and not mention that fact that we had dated at one point but not before the split. "Oh," Edward said and he relaxed. I felt the air around us calm. "So, what do we do now?" He asked. "Uh, I don't know. What's supposed to happen?" I asked. I let myself slide down the rest of the way of the tree so I was lying on the ground, but it didn't bother me.

"Well, truth be told." Edward said, turning to face me. "Alice told me you were going to be out here hunting and I thought I needed some hunting to. But you know, when instinct kicks in, I completely forgot why I was over here in the first place!" he said leaning his head back with a smile. I groaned and he looked down. "I suppose Alice told you I have a crush on you too?" I said closing my eyes, not expecting any sleep. "You have a crush on me?" Edward said. When I opened my eyes he was looking down at me smirking. I shot up. "No! I mean not that you aren't attractive or anything, but I don't like you in that kind of way, I mean, I mean-" he put a finger over my lips to shush me.

"It's ok, I know what you mean." He said standing back up and brushing himself off. "Now shall we head back to your place?" he asked politely holding his hand out. I rejected his hand and climbed up the tree. "Who ever get's there last has to...has to..." "Wear a bonnet for a whole hour in front of my family." Edward finished for me. "Sure." I called down. "Go!" And I shot off. I could just barely see him dodging past the trees as I swung from branch to branch, occasionally breaking one off and throwing it his way for a distraction. I ended up coming to a tree close to one of my windows and did an impressive somersault into one of my open windows.

I rushed downstairs to see Edward leaning in the doorway pretending to pick out his teeth with a toothpick. "Well howdy lady! I've been awaiting for you!" He said holding his pants and walking bowlegged into the living room. "I never said where we were to race to! Just to here, so seeing as I got into my house first, I believe you are wearing the bonnet." I said pushing my finger into his chest. "Oh am I?" he asked grabbing my hand. "Yes. You. Are!" I said. "But I don't believe so!" he retorted back using my hand to throw me to the floor. "Hey! No fair!" I said getting back up and pouncing on him. We rolled on the floor play fighting for a bit until I declared a truce so I could change out of my clothes which were stuck together with mud.

"Fine, but you must hurry back on down or else, or else I may just have to miss you!" Edward called up the stairs after me. "Oh, shut your trap!" I said shutting my bedroom door behind me.

I peeled my clothes off carefully so I wouldn't get mud on my floor. I had a quick shower making sure to work the shampoo through for no dirt clumps to be left. I wrapped myself up in a robe and put my hair in a towel until I found some suitable clothes to wear back downstairs. I picked a pair of nice Yoga pants, that weren't too tight but fitted comfortably along with a work out t-shirt that fit snugly. I dried my hair and combed it out the best I could and walked back downstairs.

I found Edward lounging on the silk pillows staring out the window. In one bound I was by his side and whispered in his ear, "What are you looking at?" and made him jump. "Geez, Alyda, I swear." He said getting up. "You swear what?" I asked challengingly. "I swear if you scare me like that again I will have to tackle you, how does that sound?" He asked, crouching into position in front of me ready. I crossed my arms across my chest. "I don't think you could catch me!" I said defiantly. When he lunged I took a small step to the left and grabbed hold of his shirt.

A huge rip sounded and when he turned he had a rip down one side of his shirt. "Oh, and this was my favourite shirt. What am I going to do about this?" He said walking over to me looking down at it. Once he was close enough he grabbed my waist and pinned me down onto the floor. I laughed out loud and tilted my head back, he was really funny. When I opened my eyes I found myself face to face with Edward. He was looking straight into my eyes. I looked back not sure what to do. He was on top of me and I couldn't move away. It all happened so slowly I knew I would replay this moment over and over again every time I saw him. "Alyda," he whispered and leaned down slowly. When our lips touched it was like time had stopped. Nothing else was there. In a vortex of nothingness.

**A/N: I Hope you liked my cliffhanger there, i like those even though i know it kills some people!** **If you want the third chapter i am going to need those reviews! Like one good author said, the more reviews the faster i type! And the faster you get those chapters you want!**

**Asking for only five reviews to start! :)**


	3. The Past Comes Back

Chapter three. The Past Comes Back

I had finally gotten my story together and was on my way to Talia's. I had brought her the essentials she said she would need. Money. Seeing as she was still I P.E.I, she thought it would be great to stop at all of the major malls and get new clothing. She wanted to start a new life. I actually stopped at a few places and got her food, there was no way she was going to eat those greasy things from the malls.

I knew the place like the back of my hand as I drove past the familiar houses. I even saw mine, the grass was cut too short, the bushes badly trimmed, they hadn't taken good care of it at all. It was such a pretty sight when I was there. I slowly drove along at the regular speed for the road until I got to Talia's. I could see her mom trimming things in the front garden. I heard her dad talking on the phone in their computer room and Talia was packing up the last of her essentials in her room.

"Hello!" I called stepping out of my car. Mrs. Puite just glanced up and said nothing. I knew she didn't care for the money I had and would never answer me until I was at least fifteen paces from my car. "Mrs. Puite, I'm here to see Talia, can you tell me where she is?" I asked politely stepping over to her side. "Ah! Alyda! So nice to see you again!" She called standing up and hugging me. I guess that was the signal for her husband when someone arrived because he hurriedly hung up the phone and came out. This was one of my closest families I knew aside from the Denali's and now the Cullen's.

"Alyda! What a surprise! We haven't seen you in so long!" He said and coming over to me and patting me on the back. "Talia! Come on out, it's Alyda!" He called back into the house. Within a blink of an eye Talia came running out and embraced me in a giant hug. I allowed myself to move back two steps to make it look normal. "Alyda, finally! Come in please! You must see my room, it has changed!" And with that she took me by the arm and dragged me into her room. She closed her door, locked it, and shut the window.

"What took you so long?" She asked exasperated. "I've been packed for years!" She indicated the piles of boxes she had stacked in her closet. "Um, A, I heard you packing, and B, you said you only had three boxes and that was of valuables and stuff." I said raising an eyebrow to the ten boxes. "Oh, that, I had packed away more of stuff so it would be easier for my parents. The two on the top are mine. They contain my favourite clothes, money, books, and electronics that I could not live without and I am not going to let you buy me." She said with a huff. She stuck her chin out because I had offered to buy her so many times the electronics that were already ten years old and had better updates these days.

"And, what's with bringing the Saleen? I thought you were going to bring a BMW or something. Or at least your Ferrari." She said peaking out her window. "I thought you would want to ride in style." I said shrugging it off. I began to pick up her two boxes when she took them from me. "What are you doing? Don't you have to talk to my parents first?" She said. She was getting all worked up about the whole moving out thing. "I need to take the boxes to the front and into my car, that's how I bring up the subject." I said picking them up again.

Talia stayed close behind me, trying to keep a calm look on her face and almost succeeding. "Talia? Are you giving away some things to Alyda?" Mrs. Puite asked a bit confused. Talia seemed to gather her courage up right then. "No mom, I'm moving out and Alyda is helping me." She said turning and taking one of the boxes from me and placing it into my trunk. "Oh no you don't little missy!" Mrs. Puite said coming over wagging her finger. "You are going to college first! Larry!" She called to her husband. He came out quick as a flash. I'd rather this not be done on the lawn but if that's how she wanted it. "Now Mrs. Puite, please calm down and look at it this way." I said soothingly. It began to work immediately. "Talia needs more than just an education to become great." The thought was being put into their head to see from my point of view.

"I see, you may be right Talia, maybe you should go, Alyda thank you for showing it to us." Mesmerized they walked towards Talia and kissed her, hugged her. They said bye to her and with tears streaming down their cheeks waved by as I drove down the road. "What did you do?" Talia asked as were turning onto the highway. "You barely said a thing!" "I put the idea into their mind; you know I can do that. So they think that we just had a long talk when really it was only one second." I re-explained. She never got how it worked. "I guess the thing I am most surprised at is the fact you got up the courage to come back here." She said gazing out the window.

"I skip over that place. There are always better places away from there." I said picking up speed. "You don't need to get edgy about it. But can I ask one question?" She said shyly. "Are they going to come back for you?" When I looked over she didn't bother to look my way. "No, they aren't coming back for me, not yet, and not anytime while you are around. I won't let that happen." I said. I could see her reflection in the window and no doubt she saw mine. "Alyda, you really do care for me don't you?" She asked finally facing me. "Like a little sister." I replied. I couldn't tell her how overprotective I felt about her. She was exactly like my sister.

*

"Oh my gosh! We are never doing that again!" Talia said as she flopped down onto the leather couch. Bags spilled all around her and she just let them fall. "I spent so much I don't think I could ever go shopping again. So many sales, so little me!" She cried. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked into the door with the rest of the bags. "You didn't spend a single thing. I did remember. How many bags did you count anyways? Twenty Three?" I said looking at them spread across the floor. We had just gotten back from our little tour from P.E.I to forks. On the way back Talia counted the bags.

"Too exasperated to speak. Read my mind." She said and rolled over. _Forty six bags. How does that sound? Looks like you are going to have to get a job to pay all that back. _"I think I actually will need a job, not! Whatever Sheila is doing, she is putting money into my bank account that just recently got sucked dry." I looked at all the bags. "Where are we going to put all this?" I asked rolling her back over to face me. "How am I supposed to know?" Talia said. She got up and picked up some of the bags and I got the rest. She followed me to her new room.

"I'm sleeping here? Are you sure this isn't the queens room?" She asked dropping the bags, once again, and looking around. She was deeply impressed by the cushiony bed with the canopy around it, a huge window looking over the forest and the fact that everything was exactly how she pictured it. "You read my mind through the phone or something didn't you?!" She said till awed. "How else would I have gotten it just right?" I laughed and left her to put her things away.

I began to make her lunch, Mac 'n' Cheese, for when she came down. I heard a ca pull into the driveway and rushed to the door hoping it was Edward. "Alyda! Are you home? Open your door!" Alice was yelling on the other side. "What's the matter Alice?" I said letting her in. Following her was Edward and Jasper. "Guys, what's wrong?" I repeated. "Edward, Jasper, search the perimeter. It's ok Alyda we will protect you." Alice said closing all of the blinds. "Alice!" I grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's going on?"

She leaned in as if to whisper. "The Volturi are coming." If my heart were beating it would have stopped at the word Volturi. They were coming after me. Demetri had finally caught onto my scent. He was leading them here. "Alice, you don't know why do you?" I said lowering my voice. "No, I don't. Why? Do you?" She said continuing her process. Closing blinds, locking windows. Like that would keep them out from me. Edward and Jasper came in right at that moment. "The Volturi are coming for me." I said and leaped up the stairs for Talia.

Talia came down a bit hesitantly. She only knew my old coven and me, otherwise she knew no other vampires. Alice came delicately up to her and held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Alice." Was all she said and gave Talia a winning smile. That was all Talia needed as she bounded her way down the stairs her usual self. "Hey guys! How's it going?" She said going over to the boys. They put fake smiles on and shook her hand. _We'd rather her not know. _Edward thought for me to hear him. I nodded my head and went back to her Mac 'n' Cheese. "Something smells good Alyda! The usual until I go grocery shopping?" She asked. "Yep, I may need to go once this supply runs out; it's only the basics so technically you are on a diet for a week or so." I said stirring the pot.

_So Alyda, um, when are you going hunting next? _Edward asked. _After that, not for a year! _I exclaimed. He chuckled and Alice looked at him. Edward came and moved to my side pretending to be interested in macaroni boiling. I saw Talia look over at us and beckon Alice over. "Are they going out or something?" Talia whispered in Alice's ear. She forgot that I could hear things much better then she can. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. We exchanged a thought. Why not have some fun?

Edward stood closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then took his other hand and placed it over the one that was stirring the pot. He was pressed up against my side. I rested my head slightly on his shoulder and he curved his head down near mine. "Shall I tell you what she's thinking or are you going to tell me?" He asked inaudible to Talia. "She thinks we are about to have a make-out fest." I replied giggling. He chuckled too. We stood like that until the macaroni had boiled soft. He didn't remove his arm from my waist as I walked around the kitchen make her lunch.

When I finally had placed it in a bowl, with some difficulty because Edward wouldn't leave my side for effect, I walked over to where Talia was sitting crossed legged on the leather couch flipping through channels once in awhile looking back at us. I placed it in front of her and she looked up at me and Edward. "Ok this is driving me crazy." She said slamming her fist down onto the couch. "What is?" I giggled as Edward nuzzled my neck. "Are you guys going to kiss or what?!" She said looking from me to Edward and back. "What? What are you talking about?" Edward said acting shocked. He let go of me and stepped one step back. "I only kiss people that I am going out with!" Talia's mouth dropped open so wide we thought her jaw had detached itself from her face.

At the same time both Edward and I fell down laughing. We were keeping such a good facade up for Talia. I was having a bit of fun but the real worry kept nagging at me. _I can't believe they found me. I have to get out of here. Run away again, they will never know. _I kept repeating in my head. _I won't let anyone touch you. _Edward said gruffly reading my thoughts. I looked over at him. He was dead serious. _But you don't know why they are after me. _I said. _Well then, I guess you will just have to move into my family's house and tell us. _He got up and held his hand out to me like the time we were hunting.

This time I let him help me up and walked over to Talia who was obviously having a great time with Alice. "Talia, I need to speak with Alice for a moment." I tried to make no eye contact. No one but her could read exactly what my eyes said. "Ok, I have to go to the bathroom anyways." And she skipped off. "What do I do about her? I don't know how she will feel about living in a house full of vampires." I said. "Maybe we should put her up with the Denali's or better yet stick her with the Quileute boys." Alice suggested looking up at Jasper for support. I gasped and stepped back.

"What?! Why in the world would I do that?!" I said. I was shocked. "Chill out," Edward sad coming up behind me. He put his arms around me and held me to his chest facing Alice. "The Quileute's and our family have a treaty for certain things like this; besides, there will be no other place she would be safer then with them." He said comfortingly.

With my back to his chest I couldn't look up to see his face. "She's going to smell afterwards." Was all I could say. "I'm back! What's going on? Are you done talking?" Talia asked coming back down the stairs. "Talia? How about going on a small trip?" I asked holding onto Edwards arms. "What sort of trip?" She asked. "One I'd rather you not go on but it is extremely necessary, if you care about me." I said. "Then I will go anywhere. Where is it though?" She asked determinedly.

On the ride there I couldn't help but breath in every last scent I could of her before she got all stunk up by them. "I still don't like it," I said scowling at Edward as he drove past the boarder. "Well, you already agreed to it, Talia is packed, she has agreed to it, and we already here." He said turning into a drive. Four boys stood outside. They were taller than trees and just as thick. "Wow," Talia said. "These guys are hot!" And she leaped out of the car. "I think she will like it here." Edward said. I just scowled at him again.

"Hey Jacob and Seth!" Edward called out. He went over gave them both high fives. "This is Talia. That's Alyda." Edward said introducing us. "My name is Seth, I will be watching over you most of the time Talia." Seth said stepping towards her. "I'm cool with that." Talia said taking a step closer. They both blushed. _Ok, now you don't have to worry about her. She has a boyfriend. _Edward said. "Hi Alyda," Jacob said coming towards me. Immediately Edward stepped to my side and put his arm around my waist. "Jacob, thank you so much for letting us keep Talia here." I said stepping forward to shake his hand. Edward moved with me.

"No problem. Besides I think she will be just fine." He said jerking his thumb towards Talia and Seth. They were now holding hands and Talia was playing with her hair trying to flirt. "I think we should go now Alyda, we have other things to take care of." Edward said. "Bye Talia!" I called. But she didn't notice me she was too busy with Seth.

"What should I bring over to your house?" I asked looking through my closet. "Nothing, Alice will want to buy you everything. Bringing too much of your own stuff would offend her, she might think I didn't tell you." Edward said peeking out the window. "Ok, so I will bring my hunting clothes, and few comfortable things, every day things and let Alice buy me things to wear outside the house. How's that?" I asked. "Perfect."

We walked down stairs hand in hand, me carrying a bag filled with clothing and Edward deciding to carry my bathroom things like tooth brush, hair brush, towel, shampoo and conditioner. He said I had to have one hand free so he could hold it. I laughed at this but did not reject. We walked out to one of my cars. I was going to take one and him the other. The other two would be picked up tomorrow by Emmett and Jasper. "I still can't believe you made me choose my two favourite cars." I said setting my things down on the back seat of the Saleen. "Well I thought the two that meant the most to you would be the best." He shrugged and got into my silver McLaren F1.

I took a last glance at my blue Lotus Esprit and my green apple Ferrari. I liked the cars that would stand out from the crowd. Then again, I guess they reflected me in a way. I was always different. "You'll see them tomorrow now let's go." Edward said impatiently. I stuck my tongue out at him and got in my car. I followed him all the way back to his place, and every time he looked back my tongue was still sticking out. I mouthed a few words here and there but mostly just laughed at him.

We pulled up to his house in no time flat. I could see where the driveway had been made so it curved around to another garage. Edward parked the McLaren at the back left and I put the Saleen right behind it. "You are so stubborn!" He said getting out of the car and opening the door for me. "But for some reason, I love it." He was just about to kiss me again when Emmett came sauntering in. "Hey you two lovey dovey's, come in, this is no time for fooling around, you can do that tonight. But right now Carlisle wants to have a family meeting." He said. Emmett had to ruin all the fun but he was right. Really we should be discussing what was going to happen here.

Edward escorted me to the dining room table and sat me down beside him. Everyone else came in and sat down as well. Edward stood up. "I believe Alyda has something to say about why the Volturi may be after her." I thought this to be a bit too formal but I stood and began to explain. "Awhile back my coven and I had lived in P.E.I. We were enjoying a normal life there with no worries at all. We lived in an outskirt town out of the way so we could have stayed as long as wanted. But one night a roaming vampire decided to stop in our town for a midnight snack and left a body lying around flowing with venom on the brink of death."

"No one found him until people began to go missing, and people began to realize a resemblance between us and this newborn. The rogue vampire had left and kept behind a little piece of him we wish he would have taken with him. My family knew we had to take care of this. As more newborns began to arise so did big problems. My coven was very gifted. So we decided to put our skills to action and get rid of them before the Volturi got involved and found out about us." I looked around at every intrigued face and got a reassuring hand squeeze from Edward before I continued. "We got rid of them in almost no time flat, every last one burned painless as possible. We were gentle but we knew what needed to be done. There were six of us in the coven including me. Ace, he had a telekinetic ability, Sheila, could make anyone think she was multiplying into a zillion different copies.

"Roger could make himself appear ten feet away. Elise, she knew how to dodge every gift that could have been thrown at her, mentally or physically. Alex could create momentary time lapses where he completely wipes your brain from its memory for five minutes. And finally me, I could put ideas into people's head and bend them to my will by seeing things my way, the only way. But just recently found out I could duplicate gifts as well." I sat down and bowed my head. I didn't want to go on. _Edward, say the rest for me? _I asked. He just nodded and began to read my mind.

"So, as you can tell, Alyda's coven was extremely gifted. They had defeated the outbreak within a day, 30 newborns to six gifted vampires." He stopped for second, re-counting my thoughts. "They had thought that after the burning it would all be over. They had checked and re-checked the area looking for anymore but none was found. The scent had drifted away, the smoke cleared, the ashes disposed of. Everything was turned back to normal without a single human knowing no more then there were killings and it suddenly stopped." He made eye contact with each of his family.

"But somehow, one evaded them. Alyda had tried to scare a small group out of their wits so she could attack them easily. She simply put into their minds that if they don't give up to her, the Volturi would come for all of them and do stuff that would be twice as horrible as what Alyda and her coven could do. One was smarter than the rest. He had been turned a university professor. He thought about it knowing small bits of history of the Volturi. He thought if he could get away he could go to the Volturi, turn them in and be spared. Maybe even become their pet favourite." I let out a small cry and put my head in my hands, it was hard having to remember this memory.

But Edward continued. "He managed to get away when Ace came to help Alyda. He made his way there and retold everything he knew right down to names, and the gifts to go with them. He never came back. The Taress coven knew they needed to move away for no more suspicion. They spread a rumour saying they were scared about what happened and didn't want to be around if it happened again. In the middle of the night they fled leaving no trace of them behind." I winced at all of the mind lapses Alex had done. When someone was tired and the right subject was brought it could easily be erased with your mind not paying attention too closely.

"Once they were out of P.E.I, had crossed the bridge, they were ambushed. Forced out of their cars. The Volturi had come for them. Even the wives. The Taress coven defended themselves well, being able to hide behind Elise's shield. The Volturi couldn't get to them. Elise went through a great deal of pain as she tried to protect, always stretching and exercising the rubbery like film that could only be seen from the inside. But they knew well enough not to look at it, to give it away, for if anyone outside touched it they would be shocked. She stretched the film over the cars so they could get in them and drive away. They only had Alyda's beautiful cars who had gratefully shared them with the family when she bought them. Elise would occasionally writhe in pain in the back seat of the first car and the rest of the cars would move so close that they could have scratched if it wasn't for the vampires careful driving." Edward sat back down and put his arm around me. "They decided to the hide the cars and retrace their steps ten miles. They knew the Volturi was following them. They fought instead of keeping Elise in pain and got captured. Alyda was pushed behind some bushes by Ace and was told to run. He lov-" Edward had trouble going on with the sentence. "He loved her too much to see her get captured as well and gave her her getaway. She hasn't seen them since."

It went silent. And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I left another cliffhanger. I'm sorry but i love to write them like this. Please R&R! The more reviews the more chapters. I don't care if you send a flame, i just want to know what you think about my story!**


	4. Ace

Chapter Four. Ace.

The whole Cullen family jumped up and surrounded me in a semi-circle facing the door. Carlisle walked calmly toward the door and opened it. We all strained our ears to hear what was being said. I sniffed the air. Why was this scent familiar? "No, I have no idea what you are talking about. Who is this Alyda person anyways and why won't you believe me?!" Carlisle made his voice sound offended. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to see her now and I know she is in here. I can recognize her scent anywhere!" A man's voice sounded strained. As if he really needed to know if I was here.

"Carlisle? What's going on? Who is at the door?" Emmett stepped forward trying to be intimidating towards the vampire at the door with his size. "I smell her! I knew it! Her scent is on you young man!" The voice became excited. I blocked off my thoughts toward this person. I didn't want know what they were thinking, why they wanted me. Edward let out a growl beside me. He hadn't closed his mind of yet. "Who is it Edward?" I asked speaking as low as I could so the vampire outside would not recognize my voice. "A bad person, from the Volturi, he's here to kill you." Was all he said and turned back to face me.

Alice shot up straight. A blank look in her eyes. Jasper rushed over to her breaking the semi-circle and leaving it down to three protecting one. "Alice do not tell Alyda what you just saw!" Edward hissed at Alice. Alice looked bewildered at Edward's harsh statement. I open my mind to what Alice is thinking. "Ace!" I shrilly yell and bolt towards the door before Edward can stop me. "Alyda!" the vampire outside the door says making his way in past Carlisle who was frozen into place by the sudden outburst. "Oh my gosh Ace! I thought I would never see you again!" I slurred giving him a big hug. I was so overly excited I it was unexplainable.

"Alyda, my darling Alyda!" Ace said bringing me in closer. I immediately found Edward by my side. "Oh, yes right." I say chuckling through my embarrassment. "Um, Ace, this is the Cullen family." I say sweeping my hand over towards the shocked looks. "Everyone, this is Ace." Esme is the first one to come out of shock and hesitantly holds her hand out. "I am Esme," She says. "This is my family. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. My husband Carlisle. And Edward." She indicates each person. "Nice to meet you Ace." Alice says coming up to us. Everyone else relaxes knowing that this is somebody from my coven, and comes to shake his hand. The only one who stays stiff is Edward. "Alyda, can, can I speak to you a moment?" Edward asks indicating up the stairs.

"Sure Edward." I say, "Be right back Ace." And I walk up the stairs with Edward. "I don't know if I am worrying too much, but how do we know that Ace isn't setting a trap for us?" Edward asks. "Because I read his mind and there's nothing there. This guy you can read like book. Besides why would he do anything to hurt me?" I explain. "I don't know, it was just so unexpected, I think he has some explaining to do though." Edward says. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me down the stairs. Ace's face clouds over when he sees Edwards gesture. "Ace, can you explain to us why you are here?" I ask sitting down on the couch and indicating one of the chairs.

"I simply came back for you." He said coming and sitting on the other side of me. _I escaped the Volturi, but no doubt they will eventually come looking for me. But they have been looking for you forever and have finally caught on your trail in P.E.I, Don't tell me you were there. _Ace's eyes held pain. He escaped the Volturi just to come and keep me out of their grasp. I know it is hard to get away from them. Especially with the vampire who ties their bonds. Edward read his thoughts as well as Ace told his story. He repeated them out loud to the annoyance on Ace's face. "I hate you." Edward says out loud and covers his mouth. Everyone laughs at the joke Ace pulled on Edward to get him to stop.

"I can't believe you were able to do that. I'm so happy. I haven't seen any of you in three years!" I hug him again against the strain of Edwards arm. "Things are happening all too fast. How is everyone else?" I ask expectantly. "Tortured. The Volturi had us all believe they had finally captured you. They used tat excuse as a weapon to keep us here. But when the excitement came up of Demetri finally finding you trail I took that as an advantage to get away." Ace said. Casting his glance out the window. "I'm sure you will see them soon. They are to come with the 'heads' to convince you to come with them. No one wants you harmed, they are going to try to make you join the Volturi, and all the Volturi has to do is bring our coven with them."

"I will fight, I won't go, and they will come, no matter what. They will help me against the Volturi, I know they will. Elise has done it before, we will get far enough so she isn't in pain, and we could kill them all. They won't get me." I said standing up. A deadly look in my eyes. Edward stood up and wrapper his arms around me facing me. "I will let _nothing_ happen to you _ever_." He said looking deep into my eyes and into my dead heart. "_Nothing_." And he looked up and about at his family. Each one nodding their head in turn, silently agreeing, I was family with them now, and they wanted to save my coven. One question swirled in my head. If we do save my coven, do I stay with Edward? Or do I go with Ace and the rest of them? "I hope with me." Edward said looking over my head.

"Alice, do you know exactly when they are coming?" I asked turning around in Edward's arms. She got the blank look back and then turned to face me. "Ace knows." She said darkly. I still don't think she likes Ace even though she actually saw nothing happening that would turn us against him. He was telling the truth. "Unfortunately yes. I do in fact know, they should be here in a matter of days, three to be exact." He said looking up to the ceiling as if calculating. "But, what are we to do?" He asked. I shook my head. What Alice was seeing wasn't going to work. "No, Elise knows my signal though. We used it all of the time in battle, immediately she would use her gift to protect herself at first, get away from where she was and then protect us." I sighed remembering. Ace had almost the same look in his eye.

"It will work. We just need to know, how are we going to do this? We have to protect you from being taken away, and get your family back." She shook her head once again seeing people's decisions. A lamp lifted into the air and danced around the room, ripping the cord out of the wall and making it dance along. "Good thinking." Alice said. Ace was showing his telekinetic ability forming a thought in his mind. Bombard the Volturi with rocks trees and things so they have to defend themselves from it, I will give the signal to Elise and she will protect the coven and get them out of there. Then we will run. Go to the Denali's, get them to realize there was no offense, and help defend us against the Volturi. Make them back down. "It is going to work out our way!" Alice said hopping up and down. She was excited. I shared her vision, reading her thoughts, she wasn't accounting for one thing.

"Don't worry Alyda," Edward whispered in my ear. "I belong to you now, I love you, and nothing will happen, it _will _turn out our way." He stated. I began the duplication of everyone's gifts. I tingled with the sensation of Edward saying those words. _I belong to you as well Edward. And I love you. _I thought. I got Alice's gift, and then Ace's. "I need rest." I said, leaning into Edward. Rosalie and Emmett looked at me confused. "The mental work of duplicating can actually cause exhaustion." Edward said lifting me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and took an unnecessary deep breath to calm myself down. I rested my eyelids half closed and let Edward take me to his room and set me on his couch. He laid beside me. Putting one arm under my neck and pulling me close so I had my hand and head resting on his chest.

"I know you love me, and I love you too, but please back off Ace. He's like my brother to me, we never dated or anything, even though he wanted to." I sighed. Edward was getting all tense about him. "I love you more than you will ever know and you probably think likewise. Surely its true but I always feel the need to be protective." He sighed as well and nestled his face in my hair. We would have fallen asleep like that if we could but instead we lay there until morning.

The next morning we get up and I head off to Alice's room for whatever clothes she has for me. I meet Edward downstairs in faded low cut jeans, close fitting long sleeved gray shirt, and a thin black vest. He is wearing loose fitted jeans and a white t-shirt. "All dressed up but nowhere to go?" he asks as I slide down the banister. "Shut it, dressed up would in one of those dresses Alice bought me with her high heels, earrings, and matching purse." I roll my eyes. Alice did buy everything for everyone. "Where's Ace?" I ask. "He went out hunting with Jasper and Emmett." Edward says. Of course, he's always out with boys. "Two more days. When do we practice?" I mutter. There's nothing exciting about it but Edward and I know we need to be strategic with our given plan.

"Why don't you and Edward go out hunting for a bit Alyda? It may do some good for relaxing the mind and everything." Esme suggests. She is always so kind about things, always so calm. "I think that may be a good idea. I heard that up near Lake Crescent had some good mountain lions that may make for a good hunt." Edward says. "How far?" I ask. "If we run, a few hours, we spend two hours there; a few hours back again, we should be home by midnight." He says calculating and looking at the clock.

"Yea sure, why not? I'm sure we can practice on our way there." I say. I walk bare footed up to the stairs and pull on a pair of designer socks. I grab my worn running shoes and put them on as well and set out to the forest behind the house. I climb up a tree to the very top and look out from it. The wind blows strongly in my face allowing me to pick up the scents. "There," I point towards a clearing a kilometre ahead. "We can go there." I finish. "We can go where?" Edward asks poking his head out from under the branches. "Just follow me." I say and jump to the next tree and the one after that before landing on the ground sprinting. Edward keeps up my pace easily letting my take a slight lead to show him where I am going.

I sniff the air once again and slide to a halt. "What the...? Stop moving!" I hiss into the forest. Immediately I am lifted off the ground and thrown towards a tree. I hit it with full force uprooting it from the ground and making it fall over. "I am going to kill you! Be grateful I actually came to tell you where I was going!" I call out. "Alice beat you here!" Ace calls back. Laughing his head off he emerges from the brush and puts a hand on Edwards shoulder to steady himself. Alice skips out after him with Jasper at her side. "Sorry Alyda, I thought some fun would lift your spirits a bit." She glanced nervously towards Edward and he glared darkly back at her. I launched myself from my perch on a spruce, cracking the branch off, with my arms straight out from my sides tackling Alice and Ace onto the ground. "Don't mess with the monkey!" Ace yells out. And I drive him into a tree. Edward bursts out laughing to see Ace with his head and shoulders sticking out one side and his legs out the other side of the tree.

"Well, ain't that a nice good-bye." Ace says sarcastically. He flings his arms out shattering the trunk of the tree. He brushes himself off and walks over to Edward. "So Mr. Funny boy, if you think that's so hilarious what do you think about _this!_" Ace throws his fist all on towards Edwards gut but he catches his hand and twists it around behind his back. "I don't think so." Edward says pushing Ace forward to smash into a rock. "Ah, Ace! It's like good old times again!" I say through my laughter. "Yea, like good old times." He mutters taking his now completely torn up shirt off. "You can blame this on Edward." Ace says pointing to the shirt. Alice giggles and takes Jasper's hand. "Suck it up, now Edward and I have to go! We have hunting to do by some lake! See you guys tonight!"I say taking Edwards arm and dragging him south.

"Alyda, the lake is that way." Edward stifles a laugh as he points north. I roll my eyes and turn us completely the other way.

*

"If you don't get this one, you lose the game." I say to Edward pointing at the Mountain lion ready to spring on its own prey. The heart thuds in excitement at the meal. "1...2...3..." I don't say go as I leap out of the bushes and catch the cat's tail. It howls and turns on me to scratch my face. Throwing its claws in a disarray I smile. I can't feel a single thing but Alice was going to kill me for shredding her favourite vest. I grab both front paws to the shock in the lion's eyes and dig my teeth into its fleshy neck. At the same time Edward bites into its haunches and drinks from there. I get most of the blood flow from the jugular. "Tie," Edward says wiping off his mouth. "We both go this one."

"That isn't fair! I so got this one first!" I say grabbing the lion and pushing it behind me. I get into the defensive crouch and growl at him. He does the same but with an evil smile playing on his lips. We both are airborne and clawing and punching. We roll to the ground tangled up. "This is awkward." I say trying to untangle myself. I stand up and go back to cat to see if there was anything left, but it was dry. "Ok, lets go back. I'm sure we are full enough now." I turned around to meet a set of lips full on. Edward pulled me closer to him and tilted me back.

"I love you," we whisper at the same time. We smile through the kisses. I eventually rest my head on his chest and he kisses my head and whispers my name. "Ok, I'm definitely relaxed now." I say. I step back from his embrace and hold one of his hands as we walk away north. "We aren't going to make him in time for dinner tomorrow if we walk so slowly." Edward says. "And I thought we were supposed to be relaxed!" I said picking a flower and sticking it in my hair. "Hmm, I don't think that flower matches me all too well, I think it matches you better!" I say quickly taking the flower from my hair and sticking it in his. He swats his hands at me trying to stop me but I get it in and then run off. "Don't take it out! You will offend me, and then I will have to go and 'cry' on Ace's shoulder!" I yelled back sinisterly. He dropped his hand away from the flower and ran to my side, a cloud darkening his face. "Don't look sad, I think it looks nice." I chuckle.

He glares at me scoops me up running at his fastest. "Hey! Put me down! I don't like to be babied like this!" I yelled trying to pound on him. "Don't try to get down, I will be offended and I will make sure Talia stays with the wolf boys longer." I immediately went limp in his arms letting my head loll backwards, expertly letting the whites of my eyes show. Every muscle was like jelly, if that was possible. He skidded to stop and looked down at me. I flipped out of his arms and onto the ground in a protective crouch in front of him. A shape emerged from the greenery around us. It was tall and lanky; I growled and braced myself for an attack. Edward stepped forward and as a second figure emerged and another flanking the first one.

"Hello Edward." Another growl ripped from my throat unintentionally. The two forms last to come out when back in the growth, I heard a ripping noise and then they came back. Massive as horses if not bigger and fur standing up straight like a cats'. I was about to spring but Edward caught me and held me by the waist in front of him. "Alyda, it's fine, back down." I stopped my growling but kept myself braced. "Sam, this is Alyda, Alyda, Sam." Sam stuck out his hand but I kept mine plastered to my side. "Alyda hasn't seen the bright side to wolves yet." Edward said. "You guys stink." I simply said. I turned my gaze towards one of the wolves in the back flanking this...Sam? Yea, Sam.

_If I fought her Edward, I would surely beat her up no matter what she thinks. _The wolf thought. Edward chuckled. "I read minds too." I said directing a glare to him. I walked over to the other one who just seemed scared. "And you are?" I asked. _Q-q-q Quil ._He stuttered over his own name. "Nice to meet you Quil," I said scratching between his ears before I turned to the other one, the one who was being the most aggressive to me. "Embry." Sam stated. I'm sure he can think his own name; I would have said that if I didn't want to make friends because of Edward. "Well, nice to meet you guys," I said turning away. "But I believe in order for me to be free again I will have to go and finish school, along with Edward." I took his hand and turned to him.

"She is right, we haven't been to school for awhile. We may want to go back." Edward shrugged. "Talk to you guys later." We shot off into the brush, thoughts fading away. "How long have we been away exactly?" I asked trying to remember. "One week and three days to be exact." He says. I look back; the trip from P.E.I to Forks had taken awhile so I guess it made sense. "How do we make up for all of that?" I ask, I had never gone away that long from school. "Just ask for the homework, it won't take you long at all seeing as you must have done this a million times."

I look up at the tree tops passing by us as we speed along. Edward said we would be there by night fall. Midnight at the latest. "What day is it?" I ask, yet another question, and for a vampire I am too lazy to figure it out myself. "Today is Thursday; I know we should probably start next week..." "No, it can't be Thursday! I got here...on a...Friday, I didn't bother going the first few days, blamed it on 'settling in', but most of the time it was hunting and checking out the territory. So today is Sunday. We start school again Monday." I state trying to remember when I got to school.

I wasn't looking forward to school; I wanted to spend time with Edward. I hate school! Besides, what grade have a started out in again? "I forget what grade I am supposed to be in." Why wasn't my mind working? "Well, you came here when I got into the twelfth grade, so grade twelve." Edward rolls his eyes. _You are a vampire, why can't you remember anything now? _I punched him even though it wasn't going to hurt. "It isn't my fault. I just don't pay attention to anything I don't care about." I stuck my nose up in the air and tripped over a root. I fell face first into the dirt. "You didn't catch yourself there, and you didn't see the root." Edward looked genuinely concerned. "Is something the matter Alyda that you aren't telling me about?" I looked at him. Was there something wrong with me? I mentally checked myself over but didn't feel any different.

"I really don't think there is anything wrong, I feel just the same." I said. I hopped back up onto my feet and began running again. "See, totally fine!" I called as I expertly weaved through the trees with my eyes closed. "Hmm, maybe you can block things out of your mind." Edward seemed complexed at the thought. "I will see what Carlisle thinks about it." I say trying to make him feel better. "What are going you to say? Uh, I tripped over a root and fell, I mean literally fell, I didn't catch myself or anything!?" He turned to face me but I raced past him. I wanted to get home. "Sure why not? It isn't like I need to tell him anything else." I curved around to avoid a bit of road. I still ran. Why was there such a need to go home? "Alyda? Where are you going?!" Edward pulled me back by both of my arms.

"Well I'm going home aren't I?" I asked confused. "No, you are beginning to go the complete opposite way." Now I was concerned. "Give me your hand and I won't let go until we get back to your house." I said grabbing his hand and letting him half drag me back the way to his house.

*

When we stopped in front of the house I looked around, the Cullen family was staring at me with worried expressions, I tried vainly to read their minds but couldn't, I leaned over to Edward. "Edward, who is that big bulky boy over there standing next to Rosalie?" I asked. Alice bit into her lower lip her eyes getting more and more worried. "Alyda, that's Emmett. Don't you remember?" My eyes grew round as the memory came back and I could read minds again. "Oh, uh, yea. I think I need to do something else, occupy myself in some way. Whatever I am doing is overloading my brain." I rubbed the side of my head for emphasis.

Carlisle's eyebrow creased and he frowned. He thought there was nothing normal about this. "Alyda, I saw you trip and fall, and didn't catch yourself or anything. What happened?" She stepped closer. Jasper began to read my emotions trying to compensate the concern with what I was feeling. "She has memory loss. Her mind is drawing some blanks." He said. _There was a feeling for that?!_ I felt a bit shocked. "What's wiping my memory then?" I asked turning to Carlisle. "That the Volturi could already be here or that there is something vampires can get that we haven't found out about." He said analyzing things from different angles. "I vote on Volturi." Alice chirped. Great they were here for my already.

They weren't supposed to be here yet, I wasn't ready, this wasn't right. I ran upstairs and just got a glimpse of Jasper cringing with my mix of sudden emotions. I ran to get my stuff, no, I would leave it here. Just run, wait, they already know I'm here; they are probably watching me right now. Why not save them the trouble and run out into the trees by myself. I can handle them, I got away before. "Alyda," Ace knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping into the room and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Ugh, I don't want to have to do this again, why can't they just break away now?" I asked in exasperation. "Because of Chelsea. She's keeping them so tightly bonded they can't think all too well about escaping." He patted my back reassuringly.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to have to put the Cullen's through the trouble of protecting me." I shook my head trying to clear it. "They know the whole thing right? What happened and our secret?" I shot up when Ace said that. "Ace, don't think of our secret at any time ever. Edward will read it out of our minds, they must never know about that." I grabbed his hand and walked to the window. They were still discussing about me. _I don't want to discuss this right now! If Alice says it's the Volturi then it is! I want to go and see Alyda! _Edward was practically screaming in his mind but not an ounce showed on his face.

"Okay, Edward isn't listening. I don't think that the Cullen's will want to help us if they find out, please Ace, and promise me you won't say or think anything!" I said squeezing his hands. "Okay, fine." He looked back out to the window. "But they are already here, what do we do about that? We can't go hunting now." I thought this over. "We will have to go in groups and not go far at all. We can't have anything happen before the time when Alice saw it." Ace's face went all of a sudden blank. "Ace?!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook them. He didn't move. I recognized this attack. This is Alex's. I checked out the window, the Cullen's were un-aware. I decided to wait out the five minutes, then Ace and I would go out into the woods.

It was a painful decision. I had seen what would have happened if we waited but that was too long, I want my family back now, not some other time, now. I waited and waited for Ace to come back and when he finally did he was confused as I took his hand and flew outside the opposite window towards the back. I heard my name being called as Alice saw my decision, I didn't bother to pay attention but it tore me when I heard Edwards agonized calls. "Alyda!" His voice rang through my mind like painful echoes. Every time it hit another side of my head it sent a huge shock through me. How could I do this to him? But I had to if I wanted my family back. I raced further and further into the forest and could hear Edward still chasing me but his calls ever so slowly fading at both Ace's and I's combined speed.

I was ripping through bushes leaving my trail behind before I decided to hit the trees. "Ace, you know what I am doing right?" I asked without breaking pace. "Always." He said. Good, I didn't feel like talking on my trek. I just kept running, getting further and further from Edward to have to Volturi come and corner me somewhere. I had to lead them to somewhere where they wouldn't find but the Volturi could easily. I scaled every tree aware of every little scent I was leaving behind but I had a plan to stop Edward from finding me. I finally got to my destination. A huge canon separating the trees and mountains and in one healthy leap I crossed it leaving all of my scent behind me and starting a new, unfamiliar scent on the other side. The air cleared away my true scent for about three minutes and left and earthy smell on me, thus if Edward got on the other side as well, he would think I jumped down the canon. Even though that was a good idea. I let a shirt I had in my pocket drop down the canon leaving my scent trail down. I ran still with Ace.

Ace was doing the same thing except for he didn't have time to grab a piece of clothing so he just took his shirt off and through it down there along with mine. Once they hit the bottom Ace made them drag forty miles across the bottom to keep Edward going on the wrong track so that by the time he found out it was a false trail we would be long gone. I spun around and sprinted off again, heading for an animal's track. I had to feed to make sure I was at full force for whatever Ace and I encountered. I could tell that Ace felt the same way as we let our instincts take over.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! i try my best, tell me what you think if there is some need of improvment! R&R!**


	5. Lost

**For Fanpire4ever, Because you said you were dieing.... lol :P**

Chapter Five. Lost.

Edwards P.O.V

I watched as Alyda ran upstairs and by Jasper's reaction she was deeply confused with what she should do. I had to stay though according to Carlisle's thoughts. He wanted to talk about this. "Alice, the Volturi are here now? Was this something where they blocked out their thoughts and just did it?" Emmett asked. "Yes, I can see their decision now, it won't work out." I rolled my eyes. Alice saw what was going to happen and it hadn't changed so what was the point in discussing? "Ok, so what do we know?" Carlisle asked. "We know that the Volturi are here for Alyda. They have her coven, and one of her family can create time lapses." I volunteered. Anything to make this go faster. Everyone nodded.

"They are obviously using Alex against her, probably by threats but I am not too sure." Carlisle concluded. "So we have to keep her close to the house and keep her with groups when she needs to feed." I said. I would stick by her side no matter what. "Jasper and I could go with you to keep her safe." Emmett volunteered. He was one of the best brothers you could ever have. "Thanks bro, I appreciate it." We bumped fists. I almost smiled but this was much too serious. "Okay, so we need to just stay calm and act like they aren't here." "We already get that Edward." Emmett sighed. "I just want to make sure that we all know what is happening. I really care about her." I said.

Esme came and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We know you do. We love her too. We will keep her safe no matter what." She was always re-assuring. "Do you think we should let the pack know?" Jasper asked. "Maybe we should, I think it would be a good idea." Carlisle agreed. "Okay, I will go but I will take Alyda so she can say hi to Talia." I said. "Good idea, she will want to see her friend again." Esme said. "Okay, I will go and get her n-" Alice suddenly gasped.

I gasped as well when I saw what she was seeing. I watched the turnout, where this was going. I heard a crash right after the vision and began to run, Alice following behind me and the rest tagging along to find out what happened. "Alyda!" I called out in vain. No I didn't want this to happen. "Alyda!" I tried running faster but I couldn't. "Alyda! Alyda!" I kept calling and running. Alice saw we weren't going to catch up and stopped. "Alyda! Alyda!" I wouldn't stop. "Alyda!" My calls got more agonized. "Alyda!" I sobbed it out now. I couldn't hear her thoughts; she was going too fast with Ace. "Alyda!" I could only choke out her name now. "Alyda?" I slowed my pace until I stopped. Alice and the rest came jogging up beside me.

"Edward, come back to the house." Alice's words were nothing more than a whisper as I ran off again. Jasper came up beside me keeping pace somehow. He was sending out calm waves, along with reasoning. He was trying hard to keep me calm, but I was blinded with the need to have Alyda back at my side. Somehow I rejected his emotions and kept going, either that or as soon as they took me over I traded them for the one I was feeling now. Jasper eventually gave up but he did not stop running with me. He stuck with me. _I will help you find her. _He thought not looking at me.

I began to recognize her scent along with the scent of Ace. I growled, why was _he _with her? She should have gotten me. I would have come with her. Jasper slid to a halt so suddenly that I stopped as well. He was looking at strange markings in a tree. I stood beside him to see it was actually writing. At the bottom Ace had scratched his name. Ace had left a note for us. I began to read it:

We have gone to get the family I knew you would follow, but you won't be able to after awhile and you will see why

_Ace

I envied him so much that minute that I clawed the words out of the tree. I ended up having the tree collapse with a dull thud onto the ground. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and began to run back the way were going and I followed him. It felt like I was closing myself off from the world, crawling inside a shell. Alyda was keeping me out of it, made me feel actually alive in this still body. But now I was feeling like I was even more still, still like a statue that could never be moved. I was looking out someone else's eyes, I was lying on my couch just watching some other poor unfortunate soul go through this. But no, I was somewhere here.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Jasper disappeared out of sight. I skidded to a halt and looked up where he disappeared. He was now jumping from tree to tree. I jumped up as well and followed him once again. "Jasper are we following a strong trail?" I asked weakly. "No," He replied without emotion at all. My head dropped but I was still going. _Do you know what you are doing to me Alyda? _I thought hoping she would hear me. But there was no replying thought. I wasn't becoming anymore hopeful as the trail became weaker for us to follow. I'm not giving up. I thought to myself. I _will _find her. I gathered up false hope as I shot up beside Jasper. I was happy at least that we could go for days running and not get tired.

I watched the tree tops go by underneath me, my life has gone by so fast, and yet so slowly that I couldn't stand it. Once again another thing that Alyda had put to rest and made steady for me. "Emmett and Rosalie are going to be collecting our work bringing it home and doing it every day until we can go back to school." Jasper said trying to make conversation. "That's good, what's the excuse? We're sick?" I asked going along with it. "No, you and I went to visit a very sick aunt in Canada, and Alyda went to see her mom in Texas." Jasper said, not too impressed with the excuse. "Yea, I think they could have done better then that but, oh well." I said shrugging. I was struggling to push my feelings down and be abstract and Jasper could feel it. He sent out relaxing waves and I welcomed them with an open mind.

The scent was becoming extremely weak when we came up to a canon. "Do you think they jumped it?" I asked looking down and sniffing the air. "I'm not too sure. Lets jump the canon and then see what happens." He suggested and took a huge leap across. I followed him landing at the same time. "What's this scent?" Jasper said dropping to the ground. "I don't care, some other vampire, but right now, I can smell Alyda, and she went down there with Ace." I said and I pointed down. I jumped and the wind whipped through my bronze hair. Jasper followed after and began to do acrobatics in the air on the way down.

"Show off," I mumbled as I hit the ground pounding a crater into the dirt. Jumping up I followed the scent with Jasper weaving behind me covering our tracks. The scent was stronger and I was covering two kilometres a minute, increasing each step. I raced around rocks and jumped over anything I could in my excitement. I was getting closer. I was getting fired up as the scents became stronger with each pace and breathe. Getting excited by the minute I almost didn't see what jumped out in front of me. I skidded and Jasper rammed into my back. Two big mountain lions were standing in our path. Jasper and I exchanged a glance and with one quick move had slit their throats and was drinking from them.

I let some blood trickle down onto the dusty canon floor, maybe Alyda would pick up on the scent and come rushing back to me. She loved mountain lions just as much as I did. It was awhile before I heard anything in the still area. I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged. I waited patiently, a smile plastered on my face, she was coming back. I saw a black figure half come out from behind some rocks. I could mostly see the top of her head. Her beautiful brunette hair was now tousled. I would stroke it until it was straight and neat again, spending time with her for the lost time. I smile worked on Jasper's face as he picked up on my mood. I stood up from the lion and outstretched my arms at a forty five degree angle.

She came barrelling out from behind the rocks and tackled me clawing at my face. Jasper pushed the bear off. I got up and brushed myself off. "She would have liked to see that." I drank the rest of the blood and headed back off down the canon alley way. Jasper understood every reaction I had to everything. He reacted along with it by being silent, not thinking anything, and not doing anything big. Just following me.

I rolled my eyes a billion times for random things like, a rock in the middle of nowhere, dirt a different shade. I was just trying to think of something else. It was taking way too long and I didn't know why I was just walking at a human pace. I wanted to run, maybe things would go faster. But I couldn't, I didn't want to go faster so that maybe I could see disappointment. I didn't want to know if I was following a false trail, all of this going through my mind I didn't realize I was sobbing until Jasper sent out yet another wave of calm towards me. He was working hard to keep me calm. "Thank you. I'm ready to run now." I say and take off.

Jasper walked until I had gotten ahead. He wanted to make sure that whatever emotion I felt wouldn't inflict on him too harshly. I was joyful as my optimism grew stronger and so did the scent. She must be walking as well. The smile on my face quickly faded as pieces of fabric flashed in my vision and the scent dropped to nothing. I spun around and went back to the mysterious fabric. "Alyda's shirt that Alice got her, Ace's shirt off his back, and my despair." I said quietly. I had been following a false trail. She would be long gone and I didn't even know where that was. "Edward, do you just want to go home?" Jasper asked coming to stand by my side. "You have suffered too many disappointments. This is best, she will come back." He said. "No, I will have to live with that disappointment unless I go to her. So we are going back to the place where we jumped down and we will follow that other vampire track. I have a feeling about it." I said getting back up. But this time Jasper did not move.

"Edward, your emotions are running so high, this is so painful for me. For you it is natural, you don't have to have emotions flick back and forth yours are flowing together. This is really hard for me. I will only let you keep going if you stop feeling this way." Jasper looked at me. It was obvious what he was going through in his eyes. "Okay, I will become indifferent." I said and meant it. I blanked my mind so I was not thinking of anything and let my sub-conscious take over for where I was going. I shot up the canon to get to the earthy greenery where I got to hunt a bit better if I needed to.

I whizzed and sprang my way through the forest to make my way to the spot I wanted to start off at for finding my Alyda. I was never going to stop looking. Jasper was feeling better because I stopped being emotional.

Night fall came as we finally got back to the spot and turned to follow the trail south for 35 kilometres, turning towards east 60 kilometres. "Where do you think she is going?" I yelled to Jasper. "Seattle? But don't know why she would go there." Jasper shrugged. It clicked for me. I whipped out my cell phone and called Alice. I told her what I was thinking and she agreed. "What is it?" Jasper asked. "What do the Volturi do?" I said simply. _Oh, that makes sense. _"Seattle has a lot of people there. She is going to do something so that they come for her and take her away without causing any harm for us." I cracked at the last part of the sentence.

I can't believe she was doing this for the safety of us. We were the ones who wanted to protect her; she even saw that it was going to work out. I sighed. I was coming closer to her every step knowing she wasn't going any farther. I was beaming now from ear to ear so happy I was going to see her again. I started to hop up and down a bit as I ran, Jasper eventually had to come and calm me down because I was so happy. I became indifferent again trying not to dance around. Seattle came into sight with its lights. "I still say if we swam it would have been faster getting here." Jasper complained. "I didn't want to be drenched when I got to see her again." I retorted.

Alyda was my entire life and I was not acting the way I would be normally if she hadn't come. "This time we know she is going to be here." I stepped up my pace somehow as I was able to flick through people's mind to see if they had seen her at all that day. Luckily we had an hour till sun rise to find her. Minds were showing seeing her a few hours ago crossing the same street multiple times. I followed the minds that had seen her recently. I kept going the way they had just come from. I eventually found her crossing the street every five cars. I didn't see Ace anywhere. I snuck into a back alley with Jasper. We started to watch to see why she was doing it but we couldn't figure it out.

I hand came over both Jasper and I's mouths and we were pulled backwards. I grabbed Jasper's arm telling him not to retaliate."Ace, what are you doing?" I asked, "In fact, what is she doing?" Ace put a hand over his face. "She knows it will be dawn in an hour so she decided to get a lot of attention, as soon as the sun comes up she will have enough people around her to get the Volturi after her." Ace looked ashamed. "I tried to stop her but, you know how she is, puts the idea in your head and you can't get it out." Looking down he shook his head.

"This you will really hate. But if you look where she is, and then look up, two of the Volturi members are right there. Just waiting to pounce on her." He pointed to where she was standing waiting to go across again. Indeed there were two members there; they had the most evil look in their eyes. With his telekinetic ability Ace held both of us back. Jasper sent out repetitive emotion waves to clear Ace's mind of Alyda's thoughts but it wasn't working. "Come on Ace. You have to let us go. We need you to help us save her." I couldn't help but beg. Jasper couldn't talk as he strained to make the waves reach him. "I'm sorry Edward, but I can't see anything any other way, I can only do this hold you back. As much as you probably don't believe me but I would let you go and I would have taken her back to your home if she hadn't done this." He said. "I believe you Ace, but you have to try and work it out, does this really make sense?" I asked trying persuasion. "Yes, of course it makes sense! Our family will be with them and when they come we will give that little signal thing and run off and live a happy life! Alyda will put the thought into their heads that they won't need to capture us ever again. We will be fine." Through Ace's eyes I could tell that this wasn't actually his opinion. I felt bad, it must be hard to have to watch her do this.

I decided to try and force my way out. I began to fight but only ended up hurting myself. I decided to call out to her to make her notice that they were watching her. "Alyda!" I called out as loud as I could. She immediately looked over to where I was struggling to get to her. Before she could do anything the two Volturi members pounced on her and she was gone in a flash.


	6. Volturi

**A/N: I have tried out Fanpire4ever's suggestion, i hope its ok. **

Chapter six. Volturi

Ace and I finally arrive in Seattle. We have two hours before sun rise. "Ace, this is going to be hard for you I know, but you have to let me do this for our family. It's the only way." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. I can see in his face as he tries and fights the thought being put into his head but it is no use and it wriggles in. His face goes blank for one moment and then it is clear as he sees it my way.

"I see, okay, so if Edward does come and find you, I must hold him back." He asks. "Yes, you must not let him get to me or stop me. It is better this way." I say and walk at a human pace across the road. Ace backs up into an alley and begins to watch.

Every five cars I sprint across to the other side. "One, two, three, four, five." I count and run back. I count again and then scream and putting my hands above my head and run back across. A few cars pull over to see what I am doing. After the next five I do cartwheels across the road. The next five and I somersault. I laugh manically getting all of the attention I possibly can. Once again I go across but I am marching acting as if I am in a parade.

"Excuse me miss!" a man comes up to me and grabs my arm. "Please sit down, let me call you a taxi to take you home." I throw my head back and laugh.

"This is my home!" And with vampire speed I appear on the other side of the road. _Oh my gosh! She's a ghost! _The man runs off and gets back in his car to drive off. I use Alice's gift to see him curled up in his closet with a flashlight in the fatal position rocking back and forth. That immediately disappears into what he was going to do anyways as Alex, somewhere nearby, erases his memory of what just happened. "Oh come on Alex, let's have some fun." I say only loud enough for a vampire to hear.

I continue this for an hour gathering lots and lots of attention. Eventually I can hear people calling 911 for ambulances and the police. People are running home and then get their memory erased and I scowl. "Stop wrecking the fun!" I yell at vampire pitch to Alex where ever he was. I began to do more of the 'ghost like' things, appearing on top of cars, on their windshields with a contorted face, jumping off buildings just to disappear but Alex erased every memory of it. So I began to just run across the street multiple times, this Alex seemed to allow into people's minds. But how much would he allow when the sun rose? How many minds would he have to erase to make sure no one remembered the beautiful gleam off my skin that looks like dozens of embedded crystals? What lengths will he have to go to, to stop people from remembering the people I was about to kill.

Or the animals that would soon appear in front of them and then all of a sudden have slit throats with misty looks in their eyes. Cars that I would turn into pretzels with people inside of them and then licking the blood right off the street. What was he going to do for all of that? I would be doing all of it so fast with so little time spaces in between each thing for the humans to take in that a vampire named Alex would actually be exhausted. "Alyda!" I heard my voice being called and turned to see Edward staring at me painfully within Ace's telekinetic grip. I took it all in within a split second and was about to take a step when I was whisked off my feet and shot off. I recognized the two vampires carrying me off as two Volturi members.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to break free of their iron grip but even my strength couldn't make them let go.

Two guys just looked at my evilly and I read their minds. One of them was Felix. "How are you doing Alyda? Didn't you see us perched up above you watching, just waiting for us to pounce on you?" He whispered in my ear.

"No," I mumbled. "Just take me to my family." I clenched my teeth hard together. The boys stopped immediately.

"What?!" they both said at the same time and put me down on the ground.

"I said take me to my family!" I screeched into their faces. It wasn't necessary but I was a bit bored from running like a maniac through the street. "I'm not some alien asking you to take me to your leader door knob; I want you to take me to my family!" I jumped up and they caught me running again. I sat their lazily enjoying the free ride. I swung one leg up and crossed it over the other as if I were sun tanning in a beach chair.

"No, I am not carrying you when you are willingly going to run there by yourself." Felix said dropping me down. I was being dragged at first by the other guy before he let go too.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said stomping up to them.

"Like I said, I am not going to carry you if you want to go where we are taking you!" Felix said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Lazy vampire." I said as we started to run again.

"What did you just say?" Felix roared.

"I said, ..vampire." with each word a poked him in the chest. He stared icily at me and I just returned the glare.

"Break it up you too. We have to get there as fast as we can." The other boy said. Felix and I turned our backs on each other and didn't budge. I was facing the other boy so I winked at him and motioned for him to go. As soon as he started I ran too leaving Felix behind without a clue. When I looked back Felix was still standing there with his arms crossed like I was still there. I followed this boy for awhile before asking his name.

"Arcules. I just recently joined the Volturi." He almost said it bitterly. I got the feeling he didn't like that he was there but couldn't really do anything about it.

"So what can you do then?" I asked. Maybe his gift would be useful to copy.

"I can tell if someone is lying to me or at all. It comes in handy when you are in this group." He said. _Seems interesting enough, why not take it? _I scanned his brain for where the gift lay and found it. I duplicated it and stored in into my own section. "What was that?" Arcules asked dumb founded.

"What was what?" I asked trying to seem equally dumb.

"Well it felt like a ghost passing right through me." He scratched his head. He had beautiful black hair.

"I didn't feel anything." I tried to make sure I didn't tell a lie. A thought hit me and I chuckled.

"When you know someone is lying you immediately speak up don't you? Your gift makes you do that." I asked stifling a laugh.

"Well yea, why do you ask?" He seemed curious.

"Well you never said I was lying when I called Felix a lazy vampire." I doubled over with laughter and almost had to stop.

Arcules realized this too and joined my laughter. We came to a wall and held onto it for support as we wiped away where tears would have been. "That is really funny." Arcules said before we kept going. "I'm surprised you are so calm about me and Felix abducting you. I mean you haven't been putting up a fight or anything." I sighed.

"I just want to get to my family. No offense, but I want to save them from you vampires." Arcules looked at me.

"Oh, no offense taken really. If Chelsea hadn't bonded us together so tightly, well then I think I would ask you to take me with you but, I guess not." Arcules seemed to drift off. "Why...well...um, ookay wait a second." I said trying to form my sentence. "Have you seen my family?" I asked.

"There are three, no four or maybe five different covens mixed into the Volturi. Which one may you be asking of?" He asked.

"Do you not know who you are abducting here?!" I said. Don't they get told or are they just sent out to do whatever task it is?

"No, we aren't told, we just get sent to do what the higher ups tell us to do and try not to complain." Arcules said almost reading my thoughts.

"Ok, you are abducting Alyda _Taress."_ I accented my last name so he would get exactly who I am.

"No way! I thought it was just a coincidence when Felix called you Alyda. And I just told you my valuable gift!" He would have hit his head off of something if it would have done anything. "What idea did you put into my head?" He was deeply angered. I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know about the duplicating. Only the Cullen's and Ace did.

"Actually I hadn't thought about doing that at all." I said.

"You are telling the truth. Besides, whatever you could put in my head I would just be able to block it out. I am that skilful." He boasted.

"You're lying." I answered in a flat tone. His eyebrows shot up.

"How did you know?" He asked in shock.

"No one can just take an idea I put in and take it out. It's impossible." I just skipped past that lie.

Arcules stiffened his shoulders and he slouched. "Turn left there. You will find a man hole, go down there and follow the tunnel towards one of our hide-outs." He said harshly pushing me by the shoulder. I just kicked him and sped up. The streets whizzed pass me in my anticipation to finally see my family again. I shot down the man hole faster than normal and met up with Volturi immediately.

"Ah Alyda. You finally came to see us, here to join now are you?" Aro asked. Marcus and Caius just looked down on him and said nothing. They didn't want to. "Where's Felix?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I left him behind because he was being lazy and didn't feel like carrying me anymore. So who knows where he is." I said simply. Marcus looked at Arcules and he just nodded saying I was telling the truth.

"He should just be dead now, this has happened to many times. He basically failed us." Caius said scornfully.

"He's probably gone back for Ace as an excuse." I said. An evil thought came into my mind but at the same moment a voice trilling in my mind. _Alyda duplicate everyone's gifts here! _It screamed in my head. But I had to ignore it for a bit. As soon as someone was about to leave I would do it at the last minute. "Where's my family?" I asked. I tried to peer past them but they made a wall.

"You may see them as soon as you decide to join us." Aro compromised. Aro wasn't going to let me leave at all without agreeing.

"What if I don't want to join you?" I was trying to prolong this.

"You will never see your family again, or at least not be able to talk to them; eventually we will just come back for you over and over again." I decided then would be the right moment to do it; I had to remember to act like I felt the 'ghost walking through you' sensation. I wasn't going to see them without joining with this evilty. I read each person's mind to figure out what they had, then checked the future to make sure it was all clear to do it and then changed the mood ever so slightly to a bit of calm.

"What did you just do?" Aro asked as he felt himself become calmer. I set a confused look on my face as I sent the 'shiver' of duplicating out towards everyone. I see a small tremble come from a few people as if they were cold. I copied it.

"What did I just do? What did _you_ just do?" I acted extremely innocent. _Don't let them know at all._ I now had every gift. I flicked through each and every one to store them in memory; I then put a protective layer over myself, Elise's gift. In total I had, over twelve gifts. I was indestructible, even more so than before.

"Hmm, interesting, she actually doesn't know what happened." Arcules mused. I kept the innocent look in my eyes and 'tried' to look mad.

"Let me see my family." I repeated. How many times had I said that this morning?

"So by saying that are you agreeing to join us?" Aro cocked his head.

"No, I want to at least see my family!" I said. I was trying to be extremely difficult, it was also apparently working seeing as Aro moved aside and reluctantly so did the rest did. My family took a step forward and they all smiled. _We missed you so much!_ I smiled back and made the single. A twitch in my right eye, so slight it was even hard for vampires to see.

Immediately I released their bonds from the Volturi, Elise and I created a double layer of protective film and exercised it around us. My family rushed to me and embraced me in a hug. The Volturi members launched themselves at us but couldn't get past the barrier and were painfully scorched by the shock. You could see the mists and steams of them trying to get in, the strained probes of over used gifts. We jumped out onto the streets linked arm in arm, knowing the Volturi could not come and get us.

"Alyda, you know we cannot stay like this. We would have to destroy the Volturi to make sure they never came after us again." Roger looked me in the eye.

"We can't ever hide. Roger is right." Sheila came to stand beside me. I nodded. There was absolutely no way this was the end. I may have gotten my family back but nothing was going to stop the Volturi from destroying me and keeping my family once again.

"Then what do we do?" I asked. I wasn't sure and I was mentally exhausted from the gifts I had just received.

"We should go and stay where u have, talk about what our next move is." Elise said cheerfully. These people were like the exact clones of the Cullen's. Except for no Jasper and Elise and Alice will be fighting it out for whoever was the most cheery.

"Okay, but I will have to tell you something first. I am living with a new coven, and Talia is living with wolf boys." I ducked my head in shame.

"She's living with whom?! She is being removed immediately!" Alex stormed. He had a bit of a crush on Talia.

"Chill out, I guess she could move back with us or better yet into my house." I suggested trying to cool him down. I did not want to mention the fact that she was kind of/sort of, going out with one of the wolf boys.

"Alex, why were you working for the Volturi? Erasing my memory and other peoples?" I asked. He looked down.

"They had convinced me that if I helped them, you would join us and we could be a family again." Alex scuffed the ground with his boot.

"Well thank you Alex." I went over and hugged him.

"Alyda, didn't that seem to happen a bit too fast for you? I mean look what's been happening so far. You have been without us forever, then you almost get captured and in two seconds, not really, you rescue us!" Elise jumped.

I began to really think, this did all happen really fast, like they almost let this happen. "Could this have been some sort of plan of the Volturi's? I mean, they let you go so easily, you guys were right there as soon as I jumped down the manhole. Something doesn't seem right." I pondered this for a moment. I decided to look into the future, what had the Volturi cooked up?

"_I told you it would work Caius, she took them right from us, giving us the chance to go for that Cullen family we have always wanted. We will get the Taress family back soon enough anyways. Once Alyda sees we have her boyfriend she will give herself up completely." Aro said. "I see, we don't even need to capture the Taress family, didn't you see? She _duplicated _everyone's gift, she is her whole family, and the Cullen's rolled into one!" Marcus pointed out. "Very well, we shall go and get the Cullen family; we will have her like silly putty in our hands." _

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. They were never ever going to get Edward and my new family! I shot off towards the lakes; swimming will be much faster than going all the way around like they would to keep themselves dry. "Alyda what's wrong?" Alex said matching my pace.

"They are going to use the other coven to get me on to their side. You guys have nothing to do with it now that they know I can duplicate gifts. You don't have to help me anymore." I dove into the lake swimming as fast as I could possibly go. "They won't get Edward." I promised myself. I knew Edward had already gone home with Jasper and Ace. It was one of the things I made Ace think he had to do. My family stayed a few metres behind me giving me room, they didn't like my out bursts, still remember how they went before we split.

*

We arrived faster than I thought at the Cullen house and I burst through the door. The first thing I did was check to make sure everyone was still here. "Edward?!" I called out shrilly. The whole family rushed down the stairs straight to me giving Edward space to bring me up into his arms.

"Alyda! I didn't think I would ever see you again! I thought I was going to have to come and somehow rescue you you from them, I'm so glad you are back!" He hugged me closer and kissed everywhere on the top of my head. I pushed away from him.

"Edward please let me down; this is serious business right now." I straightened out my wet clothes as best as I could. I gave a look to each of the Cullen family letting my eyes rest on Carlisle. I couldn't bear to look at Edward's face that was pained, once again because of me, and confused. "I saved my family from the Volturi." I started indicating the vampires standing behind me.

"But now I have put everyone here at stake. By taking my family away I have put you guys in danger, they are going to try and take you and bribe me with a compromise to let you free for me joining them." I broke at the end of the sentence.

"I would like you to meet my family, the Taress coven; I hope you get acquainted nicely. As for me, to save you all I am going to give myself up willingly and join them, I love you all." I finally tore my gaze away and looked at Edward; the look on his face was almost indescribable, it was like a two year old watching their puppy being put down. _I just got you back; I don't want to lose you again! _Edward said in his mind. His eyes were filled with nothing but pain, but this was for protecting him.

"Excuse me." Jasper said, he was clenching his fists so hard he could turn them into dust; he was trying not to feel what Edward was.

"Alyda please, please don't do this. We've been over this, don't do it again!" He pleaded; he was contemplating getting down on his knees. I felt an awkward silence go over the crowd. My family was watching Edward, having no clue who he was beg me not to do this, and have his coven acting completely normal.

"I'm not leaving just yet; I have to drop out of school first, and then sell the house. Make sure Talia gets all of her stuff; we can burn or sell all of mine. Rosalie, you can have two of my cars and Alice the other two." I was adding up what I would have to do and the time I would still have with Edward.

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to do anything, stay please, I will protect you, nothing will happen! It's repeating itself here!" Edward wouldn't stop.

"Sheila, Roger, Alex and Elise," I pointed to each person. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, who just left, Alice, Emmett and Edward." They stepped forward and shook hands. Edward composed himself.

"Nice to meet the Taress coven, please follow me, I would love to show you where you can put anything that you own." Alice took Elise, Emmett took Alex, Esme took Sheila, and Carlisle showed Roger and left me with Edward in the living room. Rosalie took off to get Jasper.

"Edward I am sorry. I know this is almost like the same situation before, me trying to leave to save you guys but you don't know our secret. The Taress family has a huge secret and I am just trying to keep you safe from it. I know you can save yourself from the Volturi, but not from this." I hugged Edward. He pulled me as close as we could get. Our lips met and we didn't bother to breath, we were just enjoying it.

"Alyda, what can I say?" he asked pulling away. I kept my hold on his shirt; I didn't want to let him go. I spoke into his chest.

"That as soon as you see the Volturi again, somehow you will obliterate them with your vision." He chuckled.

"I can't do that." He whispered in my hair.

"I know, that's why I have to go." I sighed.

"Can you at least tell me what the secret has to do with?" I looked up at him but he was looking out the window behind me.

"No, I can't do that, Ace and I have had so much trouble lately trying not to think about it, it's begun to be really hard. Nothing will be right after, it just isn't possible." I let go of him and he released me. I hadn't let the protective layer go yet so I brought it around me. I could still read peoples' minds but they couldn't do anything to me. _Alyda, does Edward know about our secret? Or does anyone else know? _"No, no one knows, and don't think about it either becau-" Edwards jaw dropped. _Oh god, you know?! _I let the protective layer drop so he could read my mind.

"You can't hide that! We have to do something about that! Carlisle!" Edward ran to the stairs to meet his 'father'.

"No, Edward please don't say anything, we can't do anything about it! Listen to me please!" I grabbed his shoulder but he shrugged me off. Without turning to me he said,

"You shouldn't have kept that a secret. People need to know about this wrong doing. We will stop them." He looked up to his family and mine coming down the stairs. Sheila was biting her lip and mouthed sorry.

"Edward... just leave it alone.

I'm asking you one last time, I don't want to have to do anything." I didn't want to hurt him. Edward opened his mouth to speak and I used Jane's gift. He crumpled down in pain. "Edward please, don't say anything." Ace used his ability to keep the rest of the Cullen's back from helping him. I let him go and he turned to me.

"Why did you do that? That really hurt." I felt like running away, I didn't want to hurt him. Was he mad? "No, I am not mad at all, but why do you want to keep this secret?" He walked over to me and took my hand.

"Because things could get worse than it already is." I explained it through my mind, without putting the thought in his head. He nodded his understanding. "We can't do much with just us as the 'against' but what if we got others to join us?" Edward suggested.

"Like who?" I asked.

"We could start with the Denali's, maybe some others Carlisle knows about." Edward paced the room.

"No, it won't work, but it will with just us." Alice said. She had a blank look on her face. She was seeing something. I tuned in to what she was seeing. Edward and I froze, we looked like comically done statues with jaws dropped, eyes wide. I could see it vividly, twining with the Volturi's own decisions.

The fall of the Volturi.

**A/N: Let me know how that was, i want those reviews! lol**


	7. Heather

Chapter Seven. Heather

Mind, matter, body, soul, linked all by one thread dangling on the earth like a marionette puppet. Played around with by the heavens until you find the courage to break it from yourself and learn to live on your own. I think I was ready to do that. Finally break out of the shell I was forever hiding in, being pulled around by the Volturi without even knowing it. I could just picture myself, strings attached to my arms, legs, hands, feet and body. Taking a knife from my pocket and cutting myself loose one thread at a time, to the giant Volturi's dismay as they watched their puppet dance away.........

Our whole group went out that morning, Taress and Cullen's all, to hunt, some of us actually didn't need to hunt but we went along anyways. "Should we stop by to see Talia? I would love to see her again." Alex said. "Of course you would, you are in love with her after all." Ace said smugly. "No I'm not! She was just really nice and all." Alex pouted. I couldn't help but chuckle, Alex was always the twenty year old turning five. "I think we should go and see her anyways, she probably misses vampire company, although, she must be eating some good grub." I pondered this. I almost missed eating human food, such many different selections of steamy things, I almost felt like a dog on dry kibble twice a day. "But you're a vampire, not a filthy wolf." Edward said, he was trying to act like he didn't like them either but I knew he was one of their best friends.

"Shut it Edward, I don't care if you like them or not, they stink, and nothing can hold my nose closed." I frowned; it was too true for my liking. "So what do you guys do for fun?" Emmett asked changing the subject. "Football, we love the tackling parts and always have trouble finding a good clearing to not break down trees, otherwise some sort of wrestling water game." Roger answered. He loved his games; anything that was hands on was his type of thing. "We play baseball," Alice chirped in. "Thunderstorms are always best, besides, who doesn't like playing in the rain?" She skipped along hand in hand with Elise, they weren't fighting for the most cheery as I thought, oh well, we could do with some sort of peace.

"What does everyone like to eat? I hear some deer up ahead North, bears that way south, and mountain lion west." Carlisle said. We split into three groups. Luckily having one person who didn't need to feed in each one. Carlisle, Elise, Sheila and Esme went for the deer. Emmett, Rosalie, Roger, Ace and Alex went for the bears leaving me, Edward, Alice and Jasper for the mountain lions. I stood in the middle of the meadow; the mountain lions were in, jumping back and forth insensately to keep myself from being seen. I watched Edward skilfully skulk behind bushes without so much as brushing a leaf. Alice came around the opposite along with Jasper.

Edward had no need to feed so he was just helping to round them up. In one quick flash Alice and Edward had jumped out of the bushes, and had hold of three each by the tail. Jasper then skirted around the outside scaring the other mountain lions back into the middle where he caught them by the tail. "It's always easiest to do it this way, holding them anyway else just makes it more work." Alice laughed taking the first one and digging her teeth into it. I watched the cats eyes start to fade, staring right through me.

The others watched their herd mate falling to the ground; they quivered now knowing their fate scenting the air of vampires. Jasper followed suit doing away quickly with the first two. His eyes always darting to the trees. Eventually the carcasses lay lifeless, not a speck of blood anywhere, I decided to test this theory. I crushed open the skull, the brain squishing out. I tore the brain in half and saw blood dripping from it, I tossed it to Jasper. The eyes went the same way, Alice took them. "You are so gross." Edward said wrinkling his nose. I laughed and thumped him on the back. "Let's go meet the others." I said. "Race ya!" I jumped towards the nearest tree and swung from there, going in the direction of Emmett's group.

Meanwhile...

"Rosalie, there's a good skinny one over there; I will leave it for you." Emmett smirked. "What? What do you mean by that?" Rosalie glared at Emmett. "I thought you were trying to watch your weight honey." Alex laughed until he couldn't draw in proper breaths anymore. Rosalie crouched and flung herself wildly at Emmett. Roger only chuckled because being serious, they couldn't lose weight. While they were having their brawl, Alex, Ace and Roger perched themselves up in some near trees to watch the show. Flying this way and that, tearing down trees and crushing rocks. A streak rushed by the scene and Rosalie disappeared, Roger and Alex fell out of a tree being knocked by feet from the behind them.

Ace was suspended in air and Emmett pinned to the ground by an invisible force. Rosalie screeched from somewhere in the forest, Roger and Alex crawled to Emmett and then looked up. What they saw shocked them. Not only was Ace spinning madly in the air but Alice was sitting daintily on a branch, Alyda hanging off the trunk of a tree, and Edward and Jasper bumping fists from the tips of the tree. Alyda released her telekinetics letting Ace fall back to the ground, Emmett getting up to brush himself off, Roger and Alex trying not to smile and Rosalie storming back angrily to Emmett's side. "That was not funny!" Rosalie called up. We all jumped back down to the ground and Rosalie took a punch at Jasper for 'sweeping her off her feet' into the forest.

"Who is going to get the others?" I said placing myself on a stump. Edward placed himself behind me and Jasper and Alice volunteered to, they headed off to get the rest and came back for they weren't too far away. "That wasn't very nice." Elise said hearing what just happened. "You are just bummed you didn't get to be a part of it." I said getting up from my stump proudly. "Ya okay." Elise said. We gathered ourselves back up having Carlisle, Esme, Sheila, and Elise in between the people for Mountain lions and the people for bears. "You guys are acting so childish, is it really necessary?" Carlisle asked pointedly looking at Edward who didn't normally do things like this.

"Lighten up pops! They just wanted to have some fun!" Emmett said completely unscathed from the joke because Rosalie got the wool pulled over her eyes. Carlisle looked absolutely shocked from being called 'pops'. Edward chuckled at the thoughts going through Carlisle's head. He raised an eyebrow at me and I tuned in. _Pops?! Pops?! I am not old, not at all! Not nearly as old as some people, maybe I should dress a bit younger..._ "You look fine Carlisle." I said stifling a laugh. He looked embarrassingly at me.

"How's about going back to school hm?" Esme suggested trying to change the subject. She didn't have to be Jasper to feel the awkward tension in the air. "I think it may be a good idea, we need to pass school somehow don't you think?" Jasper joked. "Since when can you not pass?" I said. We got up from our walk and began to run; we were trying so hard to keep everything light. "Last one there is a bloat!" I yelled and rushed off ahead. A look of worry and shock went across Rosalie's face and she became determined to not be the last one.

I decided to cheat a bit and started running backwards, I moved myself to run back to back with Edward so I wouldn't run into anything, I turned and fixed my gaze on Rosalie, all of a sudden her legs became extremely stiff, they felt like jelly at the same time. Her pace began to slow and everyone ran past her. She fixed her gaze on me, fire burning in her eyes, "Alyda! Stop right now! This isn't very fair!" she screeched trying to go against it. Once we were well past her and I was sure she wasn't about to catch up I spun around and tried my best to get past Edward.

He ended up winning by one step and Rosalie came in dead last. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Rosalie snarled. "Oh its okay my little bloat." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie shot Emmett the 'If looks could kill' glance and advanced towards me. Edward stepped in front of me taking an offensive stance. "Edward, let her fight her won battles." Rosalie growled. I lightly stepped away from Edward and in front of him. "Yes, listen to Rosalie for once." I said smiling. The two covens split and watched as Rosalie and I circled around and around. Taking in every move. "No using your little dainty gifts there." Rosalie said. "And if I don't listen?" I asked. "I wasn't asking." She replied flatly.

"As long as I am the good-looking one, wait I already am." I said challenging her. She stood up ramrod straight and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" I took that as an acceptance and wrapped my arms around her middle mid-flight and let go as soon as we came to the river I let her drop. "It's okay; I know you are the pretty one." I say to her shocked face. I land on the other side and bounce back to the families waiting. "Now when does school start again?" I ask.

*

"Page 187, 190, 156, and basically 120-150 every question." My math teacher says scowling at Edward and I. "It's a real disappointment that you of all people would miss so much school Mr. Cullen." I turn away so he wouldn't see my smile. "And as for you Ms. Taress, nice to know the rest of your family decided to come as well." He said looking at the others sitting in the back row. I noted Alex, Ace and Elise saving two seats at the back for Edward and I. Edward and I exchanged a quick glance and walked back to our seats. "Now please, no one else follow their example and note down what I'm writing on the board." He says.

"Do you think we should do something?" I say silently. Edward puts his head down momentarily. "What should we do?" He replies. "Having the chalk disappear from his hands, and off the shelves." I say. The teacher turns around to say something and then turns back to write something on the board. _Screech! _"Hey, wasn't I just holding chalk?" He asks bewildered. He scans the shelf and his desk drawers. I looked over to Edward; in between each finger he held a piece of a chalk.

Elise stood up plucked one of the chalk sticks from his hand and went up to the teacher. "Here Mr. Cruse, I found this on the table." She gives him the piece of chalk. "Why thank you Elise, you are a very nice student." He smiles at her and turns around. Elise saunters her cat walk way back to her seat. As she sits down we see the classic 'sign on the back' trick. But it doesn't say 'Kick me!' it said.....** First one to remove my toupee gets the chalk! **It wasn't the funniest thing but the class broke out laughing anyways. We all slapped some low high fives before the teacher turned around.

"What is so funny?" His cheeks began to turn red with frustration. Immediately the sign came off his back and 'fell' underneath his desk where we would collect it later.

Class finished quickly and we walked together to the group of lockers we worked to get together. "We heard about what you guys did to Mr. Cruse!" Emmett said slapping fives with Edward. "It was easy; we left the chalk under his toupee!" I cackled. Everyone looked at me with my tinkling laugh and then joined in. We got stares from people around the hallway. I sub-consciously turned to mind reading. "_Ever since that chick came the Cullen's are always so light!" "It isn't fair, what does Alyda have that I don't?" _I purposefully looked over to who was thinking that last thought. My attention was caught by one of the tomboy's of the school, Kathryn. She eyed Edward so carefully.

Who looked to be the leader of the group smacked her arm, and shot a glance at Edward. "Don't you just have everyone's eye?" I said watching the group continue down the hallway. He turned toward the group. "Aw yes, that 'leader' had a best friend, she was the closest to having caught my attention as close as you have caught it. Unfortunately her parents won the lottery and sent her to an all girl's boarding school." Alice's eyes went wide along with Rosalie's and Emmett's. "Oh, that's so sad." I pecked him on the cheek. Rosalie looked a bit confused at how I didn't seem fazed. _But she didn't even like me, she doesn't like anyone that everyone else does, sigh, and it wasn't her personal choice. _I rubbed his back, that was so cute; he had a crush on a girl! A human girl at that as well.

We walked hand in hand to our next class before lunch. Advanced science. "How many more weeks until schools out?" I asked resting my head on Edward's arm. "Uh, I think in four weeks..." He shrugs. I don't want four more weeks of school. I want it to end now! "_Students, may I have your attention? You have four weeks of school left. But, seeing as the grade twelve probably will not have anything to do for the last week, and there are no quizzes, all grade twelve's may skip the last week of school." _Everyone began talking immediately. A hum could be heard all over school. "Why do the grade twelve's get the week off? Why not us?" I hear someone whisper scornfully looking at all of the twelfth graders.

"Because as soon as you are in grade twelve you will get to do it too, and then you will have kids the age you are right now and find out just how whiny you are acting." Rosalie says getting intimidating. The kid gathered her books and scurried off. "Geez calm down Rose, I'm sure you were something like them when you were younger." Emmett said wrapping his arm around her. "I was never that way; I was always polite and got my payback respectively." An evil smile played on her lips because this was true.

Alice and Elise linked arms and practically, no wait they did, skip down the hall and into the open doorway of their class. "Those two are like two peas in a pod. I swear, Jasper if you don't start doing something, Alice is going to spend so much more time with Elise, they have the _exact _same interests." I chuckle and leave Jasper with his jaw dropped slightly open and with a stiff back. Tehe, I twinkled to myself, that should get him going.

"Mr. Cullen! I would like you to sit at the front and Ms. Taress at the back. I heard some shenanigans about the last class and I do not want anything to happen here, this is a place of learning and we shall not have anything happening out of order what so ever." I shrug and walk to the back of the room. _Little does he know that we can talk to each other in our minds, walk and speak faster, plus, there's no way he could do anything that would stop us! _I cackle to Edward. He tries to stifle a laugh. He gets shot a look and then I do to but I quickly start jotting notes about what is on the board and the teacher nods approvingly at me but keeps giving Edward the evil eye the rest of class.

"What was that for?" Edward exclaims after to school. "What was what?" I ask innocently twisting a strand of my hair around a finger. "He gave the hairy eye all class and did you see the extra sheet of homework he slipped me?" I laugh, "You know you can get that done in basically a blink of an eye so don't start going on about homework!" I sigh; he's going all human on me. "I am sooo sorry sweetie." He says sweetly and kisses me on the cheek. I roll my eyes and playfully push him away.

"Watch this." I say, I pull out everything I have for homework and settle it on my lap, taking out a pencil I flip open my first textbook and a notebook. Math, my pencil quickly scratches all over the next twenty pages of the notebook and I shut the textbook and lay it on the floor with my notebook. I do the same with the next ten things. In all it takes me a minute. "Done." I shove the stuff back into my bag. "Now you try." I open his book bag and take everything to plop it onto his lap, I give him my pencil. Now it's his turn to roll his eyes and he begins to do his homework. "History, yeah right, I was there when this happened," He would mumble occasionally.

Pushing his stuff back into his book bag he looks up at me a quizzical look crossing his face. I look at him back the same way when I see a lost look in his eyes. I clue in almost immediately that he was reading someone's mind. I do a quick change to get my mind reading. _She has no idea we are here, best ambush in the history of ever!!!! _I snap out of it and shake Edward by his shoulders. "Hey Alice?" I yell casually up the stairs, must act like we know nothing. Alice walks down the stairs calmly with the rest of the families. They slightly nod; Emmett and Rose go to the kitchen, otherwise guarding the back door. Carlisle and Esme take up the piano at the front door. Jasper and Alice go to the upstairs, there are no other side doors and there is no basement.

My family and Edward crowd around the small love seat. Edward and I sit, Elise and Alex perch on each side, Roger and Sheila stand behind the couch and Ace sits on the floor in front of us. We act as if we are just listening to Carlisle playing the piano. "That sounds very nice Carlisle," Edward comments. "Try a soft note in the middle." Carlisle replays the piece and it seems to flow better. "Will you teach me to play the piano?" I ask. "Me too!" Elise and Alice yell at the same time. "Sure, as soon as I find some free time from all of this." He sweeps his hand around the room. _He is so smart! _I swoon as I see what he meant to do. The person whose thoughts we heard is curious as to what Edward was talking about. He shifts from his assigned spot and reveals his head. I side glance him, _Tehe, it's Arcules, I didn't know he was the curious type! _Edward looks at me curiously with my giggle. "Sorry, I just remembered something funny." I cast my eyes towards the floor.

That's when it happened.

The house begins to shake, it trembles and creaks under some sort of pressure. We all bolt upright. Ace, Alex, and Elise runs up to help with Jasper and Alice. Edward grabs my hand, everyone surrounds us and we start walking towards the front door attempting to escape. Plan aborted, three Volturi members burst through the door and launch themselves at us. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett take care of them as the rest of us flee out the door. We shift ourselves into full gear as we fly over the lawns to and across the road into the forest. "Dimitri will find us," Sheila frets. "I duplicated his sense there; I can make his life a bit harder." I jump into the trees and everyone follows suit. I grab a couple of branches and use pieces of my shirt sleeves to tie them to my feet.

"He won't be able to catch the sent as well." I state and help everyone with theirs. I lead everyone with Edward at my side; he reads all my thoughts so he knows exactly what I am going to do. I hit a sharp angle to go west and then double back towards the house to make another loop and head east. This was something I did often except for the embarrassing branches for feet thing. If I could sweat, no doubt I would have sweated enough to give baths to everyone in Africa, gross right? But luckily I don't sweat.

We ran and only stopped when we _thought _we were clear of the Volturi and decided to see if Jasper, Alice and everyone else had tried to find us. "When you send out your protective shield, you can see it right? Does that mean because Elise can do the same thing she can see other people's shields?" Roger asks. Being with Elise this long and he never thought about asking this question. "Yes, I could see hers when doubled it up for protection. Do you think I should put it up for her to see?" I ask, it would be a good idea. I let the shield pulsate. "Are they coming?" Edward asks impatiently. "I just started." I say.

We finally hear a rustling a rush of air, according to my super calculations, (that's what I called them when I first found out that I could do It.), the rushing of air had the same velocity of how many people were waiting for needed to make it. Immediately everyone was seized, hands behind their backs, an arm around their necks and was pushed out of the trees and hit hard against the ground, a Volturi member on top of each person, er, vampire. They began to be dragged to someone's feet. "So you thought you could run away from us forever now did you?" I sly voice coos. Caius is standing right in front of our dirt covered faces. I try to force the shield back up after I let it go thinking this was our friends.

When the vampire on top of me realized he/she dug his/her nails into me. It almost pierced through the skin and I felt physical pain for the first time since I was re-born. I dropped my face into the dirt. It couldn't get any worse, could it? Something dawned on me randomly. Wasn't there someone who covered someone else with a shield? I groaned into the dirt. That vampire would have seen it. I knock my head against the dirt and Caius just laughs me. "Where is everyone else?" Edward asks fiercely. "They are already on their way back to Volterra." Marcus finally speaks up. Everyone collectively sighs. Why can't I find it in me to use my powers? _Because you have tried everything and it just got you back to this. _

We get on private jets after several hours of struggle and failed attempts at escaping. Four jets, half the girls on the first, the other half on the second, one half of the boys on the third and the last half on the fourth. They wanted to be extra careful to make sure that no one tried to plot another escape. _How you making out? _Edward asked. _How can I make out when you aren't here? _I said. _I hope not, then again, of course there are some male Volturi members on your plane. _He contemplated this. _Hey, there's an idea, don't worry I will make sure to think of you. _I block my mind out and can mentally see how wide his eyes get. He begins to check through the minds of each of the Volturi members on the jet.

I pick one that looks cute enough and begin to sashay my way over there. I can see Edward gripping his seat so hard that the arm rests begin crumbling under his hands. I sit myself down on the guy's lap and put my arm around his neck. The guy becomes a bit shifty and nervous and starts using one hand to straighten out his shirt and the other placing it nervously on the small of my back. Edward starts growling uncontrollably. The Volturi members on his jet get more nervous than the one whose lap I am on. I start to lean in to kiss him when I hear a roar from the plane beside us and an ear splitting screeching of metal being torn open.

I can hear the jet starting to go down and I plant one right on his lips and open my mouth half way before I jump off the guys lap to catch Edward in mid-air after he tore through our jet to kill the guy. I pull him into one of the best kisses he has ever had (I read his mind) and he automatically relaxed and joined in. We crashed landed because of Edward's outburst and they sent over for three more jets. One only for Edward and that vampire Volturi girl who can do the same type of shield and keep me and him from communicating.

*

We eventually arrive and our taking down with our 'partners', meaning the one who is supposed to keep us from going anywhere, to the main meeting area thingy. Arcules meets us at the doors having arrived on the first plane and went to see Aro to let him know we arrived. I planted my feet on the ground firmly in front of Arcules and glared at him. "Miss me?" He asks darkly. "No, but frankly, I know you would have wished you were there, just ask this guy." The guy who I kissed insisted on being my 'partner', he nodded his head with a dreamy look in his eye. I roll my eyes and push the doors open myself. Arcules mouth drops as he realizes what I had just done.

"Arcules, I said not to open the door until I gave the- oh, why hello again Alyda and family." Aro sneers. "What do you want with us this time Aro?" I ask. I give him the coldest stare ever. I see the slightest chill go through him. "I just want you to be in my coven again, it was oh so nice." I never someone try to stay so calm and yet so sarcastic at the same time. I toss my lovely locks over one of my shoulders. "Whatever, it isn't like you can stop us from escaping, _again_." I start to play the troublesome teen. "Chelsea? Would you like to have the honors?" Aro asks. "Separate all of these couples. They can have new ones within our coven." He looks admiringly at Esme. "If only it weren't for my wife." He winks. "I was wondering, could we let the other girl do it for a change?" Chelsea complains. "Fine, as long as she gets the job done correctly this time." A short girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair steps out from the behind the rest of the Volturi. She looks up and spots Edward immediately. "Edward?" She exclaims. "Heather?"

**A/N: Hey guys, ya sorry a cliff hanger!! I bet you have no idea who Heather is. Well i don't plan on telling you or writing the next chapter without reviews!!!! LOL!!!! Lets see them!!! **


	8. TurnOver

Chapter eight Turnover

I don't quite know what happened after that, it all went in a blur even to my vampire eyes. This Heather and Edward rushed forward at the same time. Jane locked her gaze on Heather and she crumpled. Caius and Marcus launched themselves at Roger and Carlisle. Elise and I held hands and tried exercising the film but couldn't get it to fully flex around our kind with how everyone was everywhere.

We would grab someone and wrap it around them as soon as they got close. We were having way too many encounters here, were we going to get out of this one? Edward flew by and I just managed to grab his shirt collar. The film rushed from my hand around him. He fell backwards but I couldn't pay attention to him, I needed to focus on gathering everyone else. I watched as Elise grabbed three others. Only two people were left to get, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was madly fighting Felix, and Emmett just barrelling down on anyone who tried to get him.

Unfortunately they were strong enough to only defend themselves physically, so when Aro, who had been standing calmly in the middle of this the whole time, motioned to Jane once again, I had but a second to reflect. I let go of Elise's hand and flew forward. I wrapped my arms around Emmett and flexed the shield. I then threw the pain, that was about to be inflicted, at Jane who screamed at the agony.

I tossed Emmett to Elise who welcomed him into her shield as I rushed for Jasper. Jasper picked Felix up and slammed him against the wall. I watched the shock in Felix's eyes as he registered what happened. He shot back towards Jasper but I got there faster. Using Ace's telekinetic I forced Felix back into the old stone wall and it crumbled. The building began to shake and the vampires looked warily around them.

"Fix it! Fast!!" Aro yelled to the following lackeys behind him. They rushed to the wall trying to piece or hold it back together. "We can't have this place exposed!" Marcus yelled abandoning trying to get through Elise's shield and going to help. I returned back to Elise and we layered the wall firmly to ourselves and our coven's. "Let's get out of here!" I said over the rumbling. I felt a firm grasp on my shoulder. "We can't leave!! Not without Heather!" Edward said in my ear. I looked back and saw her still lying on the floor. I shook my head and ran from the shield once more. I motioned for them to go ahead and they ran off.

"Heather, come on, let's go." I said grabbing her arms. She groaned and tried to stand up. "Give me a second." She said. I stepped back a bit as she pulled herself up. She stood on one leg and I shuddered. Her other leg was hanging half off. She placed her hands over her leg and righted it to the proper place.

I knew we could heal our wounds if they weren't burned, but I had never seen it done before. I tried not to look but couldn't help it as thread like strings came out from each side of the wound. They twined themselves together knitting and knotting the leg itself back to where it was. All the time Heather held her leg in place and watched it. I eventually had to look away, even as a vampire I couldn't stand wounds.

"Okay, let's go." She says coming up behind me. I look down on her leg and it looks as if nothing happened. "They train you to not be scared or anything when this happens." She stated. I simply nodded my head and swallowed. I took her hand so we wouldn't get separated and put the film up around her. We ran out the door as stones began falling by the dozen upon the Volturi left inside. I risked one look back to see the doors falling off their hinges and the Volturi working frantically.

Heather knew the halls best and I let her lead me about. "We have to be careful." She said. "Many Volturi members don't stay within that room, they are hidden everywhere." She weaved past more corners. I could still here Caius yelling and the building collapsing no matter how far we went. The walls were always the same, only changing the higher we got. Heather would occasionally stop and hide us in a room when other vampires went by but otherwise we kept running.

"So you know Edward from school?" I ask. "Yes, I had a tomboy group, I was the only person who didn't really pay attention to him, like he probably told you, I didn't like someone everyone else liked. Otherwise it's a long story." She said. I had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it. "Is there going to be a time when you are willing to tell me this story?" She looks at me. "We obviously have the time. So, once this mess is over then yes." She looks away. We finally get to the top level and we stop to listen for anyone. I hear a small step behind us. I turn around but don't see anything.

I sniff the air but don't smell anything either. Maybe it's my imagination? "Got you!" No, not my imagination. The vampire sizzles on the shield. I grab his shoulders and his eyes go wide with pain. I release my shield and put it onto Heather. "Okay, I am going to want that back later but for now go on without me and find everyone else!" Heather acts like she doesn't know what to do at first but then she runs off. I hold the vampire still but use Aro's gift. Thoughts rushed through my mind but not what I was looking for.

I shoved him backwards and held out my hand, palm facing him fingers up. I mixed a few gifts together, this is going to be my experiment, and a blue shock ran from my hand and hit the vampire square in the chest. He screamed and then went limp. All of the blood that kept him going flowed out of him from where I hit him. I heard slow clapping. "There's a new way to kill a vampire. Very interesting." I turn to see Aro clapping and smiling with approval.

I put my hand up facing him. "Let me leave peacefully." I commanded. "Oh, I don't think that is going to happen. Seeing as you gave up your shield to save someone else. You are now mentally vulnerable." His smile grew evil. I knew he was right. He knew that I knew he was right. "Why don't you just come _along_ peacefully?" He held out his hand as if to a little kid. "Not without a fight!" I said and threw confusion at them. I sent shocks and Jane's gift out to them, Aro didn't even budge though. I almost slapped my forehead when I remembered. He had a person of his own that could protect him.

He then decided to seal my fate with a movie line, "Resistance is futile!" And sprints forward. He grabs my arms and wrestles them behind my back unnerved by the things I throw at him. I struggle but he gets two others to keep my arms behind my back. I scowl. I can feel as they tense and how they react to everything I throw at them. "You have no shield for your followers." I said to Aro's back as he lead the way back to the room they were still trying to repair. A spear of pain shot up my spine and Jane glared at me. "No, they don't, but if you choose to hurt them, I choose to hurt you. You have no shield and Chelsea will bind you. But first, before you get the honours of joining us, fix this room." The halls flashed before my eyes as I was rushed back to the original room. He indicated the room I destroyed and was still crumbling, but instead the ceiling was coming down, collapsing the room above.

"Never." I stated turning. My limbs began to be ripped off my body, slowly. It felt like every inch of my skin was taking it's time tearing itself apart. Every fibre of my being, slashed in slow motion. I held in my scream and stayed standing. I stiffened my body; this was one of Jane's mental mind games. With whatever sense I had left, I threw the same sensation back at her and immediately it was gone as her agonized screams filled the halls. "Stop it this instant!" Aro yelled realizing I was getting the upper hand. From somewhere Felix jumped out and had his hands on my throat, he purposefully pictured an abandoned sight with me burning, slower than the pain, in flames.

I bowed my head and was forced into the room. I didn't even look up as I put the gifts to work and put the room back together. I directed stones back on top of each other, purposefully using the darker ones to vaguely spell out a rude word in the walls. I forced the particles of the cement holding the bricks and rock to become liquid and then reform. I swiped the dust up and shoved it into the corners of Aro's favourite chair.

If I were human, and had these powers, I could simply protect myself and have everything fall down onto the rest of the humans, but no, we are all vampires. It looked good as knew. Aro walked around and pulled on bricks and hit the walls but he couldn't get it to move a millimetre. "Very well done." He commented. "Chelsea." She nodded her head at the sound of her name and focused her eyes on me. I could feel her looking for the bonds that kept me bonded to my family and the Cullen's. She scrunched her eyebrows together in frustration.

"I can't find them." She said.

"Look harder then!!!" Aro shot back. She focused harder and I did too, trying to keep them out of her reach. She merely brushed over them and that was all it took for her and they snapped. I felt no loyalty, love or commitment to them anymore, to no one. I felt free, more free than ever imaginable. I felt tempted to run, like a bull kept in a too small of an area and being let out for the first time. I had the need to stretch out my limbs and test my durability-

Chelsea connected me to them. Forced bindings where made against my will, with the free spirit she gave me I put up more of a challenge but she had had practice. I used mental lashings to keep her back, I liked this freedom, and I wanted to embrace it! But I started to feel loyal; I cared for the vampires in this group. My eyes became softer at the sight of them; I was no longer sealing my body away from them. Aro's handsome face broke into a smile. "Welcome Alyda, you are now part of the Volturi."

I walked over to them and Aro's face seemed so welcoming. "You can have a place right here, inside our fighting wing, beside...Felix." I looked over to the place where Aro's was pointing to. A handsome young man stood there. I smiled at him and walked to stand beside him. "Observe closely, commit this stance to memory, for every time we encounter enemies this is how we will be standing." I took a quick glance around then nodded. I would always remember to stand to the right of Felix.

"Everyone, you are dismissed to your quarters, Felix, please show Alyda to where she is." Felix nodded. Felix took my arm and led me to a door I had not noticed before. He opened it and let me go through first. I looked around, the ceiling was as high as ones in castles, the floor was all beautifully tiled and on each side of the hall, doors were lined, 8.5 feet apart. I watched as vampires went into their rooms. Felix led me to a door on the left. "This is my room. Your room is five doors down."

I noted the golden plate on his door with his name. He steered me to my door. A new plate was just put on and my name was carved in curly writing. Alyda. I brushed my finger over it. "What about clothes?" I asked when he opened the door and followed me in. He closed the door behind him. "The dresser is fully stocked with appropriate clothing." He pulled out the third drawer and took out a black cotton t-shirt. "You have your black jeans here, your coats are over in the closet along with your boots and your unmentionables, well I believe they are somewhere in those two top drawers I was told not to open." He smiled at me.

"Is there any meetings I need to know about that happen?" I asked fingering the texture of the shirts. "If there is anything you need to attend I will come and get you. Otherwise feel free to roam around and memorize the way up and out and to feeding rooms." He winked at me and excused himself. As soon as he closed the door I immediately went to my closet. It was a bit of a walk in with many formal coats, dresses and expensive trench coats were hanging.

I looked at the clothes I was wearing. They looked disgraceful compared to what they had for their clothes. I decided to change right away. I took out a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, black socks and the black unmentionables. I swiftly changed and discarded my old clothes into a garbage shoot in a corner of my room. I walked into the closet once again and picked out a trench coat that would flare at the bottom. I laid it out on my bed and put the shirt and jeans on. They fitted perfectly. I then put on the socks and the trench coat.

I slipped it on and it came down to just past my knees and did flare. It fitted my shape nicely and I admired myself in the full length mirror when I walked back into the closet. I took a pair of the knee high boots and put them on as well. I felt something smooth rub against my leg. I looked down the side of the boot. It had a secret knife holder with a knife in it, why would I need a knife?

I sat down on the unnecessary bed and then laid on it. I began to think things over, _how do I feed? Am I aloud outside? Should I get my gift back from Heather? _That thought stopped me, it all came back to me like a slap in the face. _Why would I ever want to tell the Volturi's secret? _I thought to myself. I should have never fought against them; I even killed one of them. I did not shudder though, I knew well enough. I decided to consult Aro about my questions. He would know the answers.

I stood up and admired how the clothing moved with me. I opened my door and walked back out to the cathedral like hallway to the main door. Or was it the other door? I walked down to where I knew Felix's room was. I knocked. It took but a second for him to answer. "Alyda, what are you doing here?" It looked like he was changing because he had on tux pants but no shirt. "Well, I was going to ask you to show me around. But you are obviously busy." He looked down at his bare chest. "Oh, yes, maybe some other time then." I smiled at him and said goodbye. I couldn't get the picture of his embarrassment out of my head.

I randomly chose a door and was rewarded by the sight of the main room. Aro was sitting upon his chair with Caius and Marcus on their own chairs on either side. They seemed to be doing nothing but being lost in thought. "Aro, may I ask for your attention?" I asked slipping into the room. He looked over and smiled once again. "Of course Alyda what is it that you need?"

He looked straight into my eyes as I stood before him. I thought about what I wanted to ask and then held my hand out to him. He held it and nodded his head. "I don't truly know what came over you, maybe some evil power of those covens, but the important thing now is that they don't know and there is no need to uncover it." His face clouds over. "I see." He nods. "Do you have any attachment to this so called family?" He asked staring past me. I shook my head. "Good, I plan for something then. You are dismissed. Walk around for a bit, don't be afraid to get lost, simply call upon someone and they will show you the way back to your room." He said.

He stood up and walked away with Caius and Marcus in tow. They left to another room, which appeared to be a conference room, the clothes they had on were black as well but they had black cloaks on with blood red insides. They swished when they walked and I wondered how they could stand it. I took a different door out then the one I came through. I recognize this as the hall Heather and I were trying to escape through. I slowly walked along the halls, noting on how the tiles and textures changed. It was almost like the one high school I used to go to where they had color coded halls. I walked on and on, when something clicked. Why not use the way that I was dragged through?

From memory I made my way all the way up to the very top and stepped out into the shadow covered entrance. I checked myself; it was too sunny to go walking about, unless you were me. With my knowledge I had easily figured out different ways to put the gifts together. I created a shield, having stolen the weaker one from Aro's protector, that protected me from glittering in the sun. I took a wary step into the sun. It was bright, but I did not glitter. I smiled and walked out into the streets. People shot glances at me but I ignored them and pretended to be a normal person, or as normal as I could be with my looks.

I walked into a few stores looking for more black clothing in different styles, but was not successful. Nothing seemed to fit the right way. I decided to stop by at a local cafe and observe the people coming and going. I ordered a latte and sat at a table by the window. I sipped at it, and kept the sour look off my face. I sighed and put the latte on the table. I would never get used to drinking or eating to keep up a facade. I began to take off my coat when I felt uneven weight. I looked into the pockets to find a small red vile. On it was a label that read: _For your troubles on drinking human food, here is some _animal _blood – Felix. _I smiled; he knew I didn't drink human blood and that I would try to fit into human society to give myself advantage.

I made sure no one was looking and I swiftly poured the blood into the latte. I could smell how sweet the blood was and almost couldn't resist taking one more sip. It didn't taste like human anymore, it tasted like delicious blood. I watched as many people came in and out. The latte was steaming and the blood scent carried on it so I kept the cup held to my face. I could see people over the rim of the cup, and anyone who saw me thought I looked like a little kid. I had to polish off the drink because it smelled too good and I didn't want to stay anymore.

I grabbed my coat off the chair and headed over to the counter, "I haven't paid yet." I said to the woman looking expectantly at me. She nodded and kept staring. "I had a latte, what do I owe you?" She just kept staring at me so I reached into her mind. _There's blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth, she's from the Volturi, I want to help feed her, she is hungry. _I stepped back in shock and put a hand over my mouth. I grabbed napkin and wiped it off. "My mouth is bleeding!" I exclaimed in only earshot of her. She frowned thinking that she was wrong.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked obviously disappointed. "Of course, it just hasn't happened in a long time, what do I owe?" I asked making sure there was no more blood. "Three fifty." She said absently. I placed it on the counter and hurriedly left. I pulled the trench coat collar up closer around my face as I checked for any holes in the shield. It seemed firm so I moved on to looking through stores. I found one shirt that looked decent enough but I was too occupied to buy it. My mind wondered elsewhere as I sifted through.

I finally gave up looking and decided to go back. I slipped into an alleyway and focused on one gift and made it stronger. Focusing hard enough, when I opened my eyes I was back in my room. I was glad as to how well our black clothing helped us slip into the shadows for our disappearing acts. I began to feel hungry. I sat down on my bed. Where do I go for food? There are obviously no mountain lions here or any other animals at all. Where did Felix get his animal blood? I might as well and go find him to ask.

I readjusted my boots and kept my trench coat open; I didn't feel like doing it up. I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. I felt a presence on the other side and reached over. My mind found someone who blocked out these probes. I pulled it back so they couldn't detect it and opened my mind to the future. I only saw the back of the person before they disappeared. _Great, _I thought, _I don't even get to figure out who this person is. _I shifted myself to the other side of the door and five feet behind him and then used telekinetic to keep myself afloat.

I could see the vampire's muscles tense as he was about to run, I was about to stop him when something dropped to the ground that drew my attention. I gasped aloud, a black rose floated to the floor. My gasp resounded through the hall and I could hear a few vampires wondering what had just happened. None of them decided to come out though. I walked over to rose slowly and examined it from the ground; there was nothing wrong with it, nothing that would go wrong form picking it up. I had checked the future. But the rose was still troubling.

The man had been wearing a black suit of expensive fabric. He had had short cropped blonde hair and was of average height. I flipped the rose over with my foot to see a folded piece of paper hidden beneath the petals. I could see the red stain coming through the paper already. It was a Volturi death note. I gasped even louder this time and flicked to the other side of the room. I kept balance with one hand on the wall. In an instant Felix was there holding my arm. "Are you okay?" He asked looking worried. I shakily pointed to my door. "I received a death note." Felix's face became hard. "Stay here." He commanded.

He walked briskly over to the flower and picked it up, opening the note I couldn't see what it said but I could see the blood was _fresh. _He crushed the flower and the note into dust with his fist and let the dust fall in a circle around him. He then put a dot into the dust one centimetre apart all around. He beckoned me over. "Stand here in the middle, and spit a drop of venom into each one of those holes." He said. I raised an eyebrow but he looked dead serious. So I did as he said. I watched as after all of the holes had been filled the dust began to move and pooled, yes pooled, together. It swirled and then danced around itself. It gave one final move then solidified right where it was.

"It looks like coral." I said drawing in my first breath. There were pieces sticking out in random places like mini sticks, all having on end touching the rest then glued sloppily together at that point. "Don't touch it, let me discard it." He said. I nodded and watched him disappear and then reappear without it. "What did the note say?" I asked. Like I wanted to know. "It was from one of those others." He said moving his head in the direction of further down the hall. "The further you are away from that door, the lesser rank." He explained. "You weren't sent a death note as a higher rank would see it from another high rank. Because you got it from a lower rank, it means something less dangerous. It means someone wants to take over your spot, challenge you to duel to the death and get the higher ranked partner."

I wondered what he meant by higher ranked partner. "I don't understand the last part." I voiced my thoughts. "Well if you were to lose to the lower rank, not only would she take your spot on the fight team, and your rank but she would take your high rank partner." Oh. "But the vampire who delivered it was a man." I said recalling the past. "The challenger always sends a middle rank deliverer if they are afraid of unprepared combat. This vamp was obliviously scared of you while she was unprepared, otherwise she would have delivered it herself." So they were afraid of me, whoever this was.

"Why didn't you want me to see the note?" I said remembering he didn't want me to touch it. "It's part of the acceptance ritual." He said. "When am I fighting then?" I asked. "Tomorrow, which means you will need to feed, would you like to go somewhere nice with me?" He asked. Without thinking I nodded. "Go put on some of the fancy clothes in your room and meet you here in five."


	9. The Rogue Prepares You

Chapter Nine. The Rogue prepares you.

I had dawned on a black dress, high heels, and a leather jacket. With so much black I wondered why we weren't called something more gothic. Felix was back in his suit and held out a corsage for me when I had come out the door. I giggled, and allowed him to slip it on my wrist and escort me down the hall and through a door leading outside. It was dusk and there was a small chance of us sparkling so we walked along the almost abandoned streets. "Where are we going?" I asked trying to reach into his mind. He kept thinking about sinking his teeth into a victim and I let go.

I shivered; He slung an arm around me and held me close as if to say sorry. I leaned into him and sighed. The streets flashed by as we sprinted in short little bursts, me half being dragged by Felix. "You know how hard it was to have a whole shipment of Mountain Lion flown here? It took a few hours!" He joked as we came up to a government owned park. "No one else is aloud in this park. So this is where your food is being housed." He lifted me up and jumped over the wrought iron gates. He jogged until he came to a heavy fenced in enclosure. Within, there were perhaps dozens of mountain lions, with fake mountains in acres of land. There was a fence running down the middle.

"This fence indicates the half of which you can feed on, and the half in which the mountain lion are bred. On the breeding side top lion are born and raised with food of their delight and the other side has the top bred ones of age to 'die off'". I eyed the enclosure carefully and skilfully jumped the fence and pounced on the nearest one. I drank hungrily, but all I could hear in the background was Felix's chuckling. He watched as I drank my fill and carefully placed the carcasses.

I jumped the fence back to Felix and pretended to be drunk. "Whoa there pretty lady. Here I filled you a couple viles for tonight's dance and for any other social times." He handed me a leather bag. I didn't have to open it to hear the jangle of the viles bumping together. I slung it over my shoulder and patted it. "We're going to a dance now are we?" I said mischievously. "No, we are going to the moon." Felix shot back. "I've always wanted to eat moon cheese." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and dragged me out of the park.

"We are going to an executive ball type thing. Some sort of party. We are part business owners to this, place, and we need to have someone attend." Felix explained as we came on to a main road. I could hear music pumping from loud speakers, these execs obviously kept in touch with the newest music. Especially with their new technology, like they could get past our genius minds. I stroll along the road sashaying like I'm on the runway (again). Felix does a half jog/walk trying to keep up with my changing pace. "Slow down girl!" He finally said as we approached the building. My eyes glittered with the lights shining off the building. I loved to dance.

I worked my way coyly through everyone heading into the building with their dates. "I'm glad we did this before my fight tomorrow." My voice could've been drowned out, but you know. I began to move my hips to the beat waving my arms up in the air, gliding between other bodies. Felix moved in the only way a man can as he followed me to the middle of the dance floor. He settled his hands on my hips as I swayed and moved this way and that.

His smile grew wider as I got more and more into the music. The music went from a fast upbeat to a slow rhythm. I slowed down my pace and moved in close to Felix. Our bodies pressed up against each other, two puzzle pieces fitting together. I laid my hands on the back of his neck and he slid his hands to my lower back. I rested my head against his shoulder and he tightened his grip around me. We swayed to and fro to the music and got spotlighted. People gave us room to dance. "I love you Alyda." He whispered into my ear softly.

I was about to answer but then stopped myself. I mentally scolded myself. "I love you too Felix." I brought my head back to look into his caramel eyes. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I returned that kiss. We didn't need to breath, but for the people around us sake we broke apart. I rested my head back on his shoulder and listened to the beat of the song. It moved along like heavy molasses, and I didn't quite want it to end.

"Alyda, do you Tango?" Felix asked. I looked up questionly, the music suddenly turned into quick flash beats. I read Felix's mind for how to move and he positioned me. We struck up the dance in the next beat and skipped along the steps, sharpening our turns, almost forgetting to keep it at human pace. My hair went this way and that so Felix maneuvered his hand over my hair. It felt like my shoes never hit the ground as we worked our way through people, the spotlight we had couldn't keep us picked out of the crowd as we swirled and turned.

People moved out of our way, as we danced and slithered through them, we could hear the shifting of fabric as it brushed and rustled just above the music. Felix dipped me and we both froze. A scent came to our attention. It unrecognizable to me but Felix noticed it immediately and placed it to a face. I saw the face, with blood red eyes. I tensed immediately but kept my cool to human faces. They clapped for us enthusiastically. We smiled politely and headed to a private room with a two way mirror. We laid our hands on the ledge in front of the window/mirror. We scanned the faces.

A flash of silver caught my eye in near the band. I zoned in, letting my mind move its way through the crowd rather than above in case of any special talents. It twisted to a person just in front of the new vampire. He eyed some of the ladies hungrily and danced with a few them, keeping his lips near their necks. My vision black in out as the person in front of me moved to the beat of the music. "We can't allow him to bite anyone!" Felix said making my line of vision snap back at me. I rubbed my temples and vaguely pointed. "He's dancing with all of the women by the band. He's keeping himself close to their necks. Someone sees him; everyone knows something's wrong when the band flees." I explained.

"How do we get out there without him seeing us?" Felix said. He flashed his eyes over the front of the crowd searching for the rogue, he locked on to him and I watched the ledge start to become dust under his hands. I worked his hand off the ledge and held the hand. He calmed down immediately. We watched him for a bit and I motioned Felix to not say anything. I whizzed my vision out to behind the band members, I now had perfect sight of him. I watched him take interest in a particular lady that I had caught scent of during Felix's and I's slow dance. I watched him seduce her; she got a spark in her eye of lust.

I watched his lips for the tell tale signs of a rogue vampire ready to bite. He inched her away from the band bit by bit. They were now at the wall and slowly moving their way to the back rooms. _Volturi. _I snapped back of my own accord. "He just told her he was from the Volturi! She's going to 'donate' to him!" Felix looked wide eyed at me. "He will know we are here and he will make a scene!" He tried thinking of another plan.

"Any vampire would have caught our scent all throughout this whole room and you think that he will make a scene if we go out there on more time? He probably thinks that we are retreating or something!" I stalked out of the room and began dancing with all of the other dancers. I made my way close to him. I took some of my gifts and once again made a shield, so to him I was a mere human, appearance and aura. I danced with grace anyways though, with the style of a dance teacher. I used hip-hop, jazz and any other moves I could think of.

As rogue vampire not looking for these types of perceptions he did not notice me and kept luring the girl towards one of the back rooms that was most secluded and had the only lock. I followed him keeping in the mind of a fox. I slinked towards the door as soon as it was closed and locked. I waited until the human's heart beat slowed down so she was unconscious. He did that fast. I got Felix to my side in a flash and moved us in there. At first the vampire was too enthralled by the blood he didn't notice our entering until Felix tore the girl out of his arms. The vampire turned on Felix immediately thrashing out, I got in the way sending him crashing into the wall.

He recovered instantly lashing back out at me. Felix hid the girl behind a couch and came to my aid. I was experienced as this was just a ruffian. He was just trying to rebel his way through other vampire territory. "What does it take to make you types stay out of our land? Do we have to mark it like dogs?" Felix sneered ripping of the vampires arm. He screeched in pain. "You are dogs already now aren't you?" he yelled. I took out a leg. Felix pulled out a lighter and created a whole in the wall to the outside. He threw the arm with the leg out into the alleyway and lit it on fire. The vampire eyes us nervously not sure of what to do, run, or try and fight for all he has left.

I pinned him against the wall as Felix slowly tore off the last leg and lit it on fire as well. Now all he had was an arm. This vamp had no way of winning. I tore off the only last chance of survival, his arm, and threw it out the hole in the wall. We then set his body on fire. He had pain written all over his face, and his eyes burned with the flame as the last of the blood that the human had given him failed. His eyes rolled back and then he stopped struggling as the flames engulfed him, letting himself turn to dust.

Felix put the ashes in a little container and put it in a pocket along with the lighter. "I'm going to be spreading these ashes at our boundary as warning to anyone else trying to come in." I nodded. I had had enough for tonight. I wanted to work on my fighting strategies for my battle tomorrow. I wonder if this vampire knows about my abilities. "Can you explain these fighting rules?" I asked Felix as we said good-bye to everyone and left the building. "Let's get to your room first why don't we." I nodded and ducked into an alleyway with him. I closed my eyes and he did too, so when we opened them we were standing in front of my door.

He opened the door and I went straight to the bed almost wishing for sleep to come, but being a vampire that couldn't happen. Although with these gifts I wish I could get sleep with the mental pain it gave me when in extensive use.

"There are simple rules, nothing to dramatic. No gifts are allowed, it's just hand to hand combat in another underground battlefield. And the fight is until the rip apart, not until the death exactly. You must simply take off the opponents' arms and legs." Yeah, because that sounds easy, the rogue was no problem, but fighting someone experienced, um...yeah. "Okay so I will just stand there and make up a plan as I go along for fighting this vampire and hope that I may win with no further preparation at all?" I looked Felix in the eye.

"You can't get tired, so who says you can't prepare until the very last second?" Felix shrugged. All this time he had been leaning against the back of the door, but now he moves towards the bed and lies down beside me. I shift so my head rests on his chest. He puts a hand on his stomach and I grab it, I toy around with his fingers trying to think of what I should do. He sighs deeply and puts his other arm around my shoulders. I breathe in his scent and it gets nailed into my memory. I shut my eyes and wish for sleep. I can see the strings and multicoloured streams of the gifts I have swim past my vision. I see them one by one get bottled up into small flasks.

A chemistry set is now in front of me and I am mixing the gifts together, some don't work together to get what I want so I separate them. What is it exactly that I'm trying to make? It suddenly clicks to me of the right formula of what my sub-conscious wants. I see magenta, royal blue, lime green and a beautiful, soft orange mix themselves together, twining around until they make a new color. I can see my lips and nose in front of me. My hand reaches out to the swirling colored glass and I bring it to my lips. I take a long, savouring swig and pass the glass to someone sitting beside me.

My eye lids begin to droop; they begin to fight against my will to keep them open. Why am I tired? I feel Felix relax beside me as the person beside my finishes off the glass. Felix sits beside me in my little day dreamish thing. My body muscles begin to relax and I realize that for the first time in who knows how many years of being a vampire, I have found a way for vampires to sleep. Felix does not acknowledge this as he has already nodded off, curled up against me. I fit my body shape to his and let slumber take me away, and the dreams soothe my worries.

Even though in sleep I rest, no one could sneak up on us for our now even more sharpened senses. Because our bodies are becoming slower our brain is watching out for us making it impossible for the most experienced to sneak in.

The last thing I remember was my dream of me practicing every way possible to half kill this challenging vampire. 


	10. Usurped?

Chapter Ten. Usurped?

I heard an irregular bear noise which made me rub my eyes and sit up. I searched for the noise; I rolled to the other side of the bed and looked to the floor. Felix lay sprawled on the black wood, venom pooling in front of him like human drool. I put my hand over my mouth to smother my giggle. I got up and dressed in my closet. I put on the pants, shirt, boots and added the trench coat just for fun. I threw my yesterday clothes in my laundry bin and headed to the room to find the indoor courtyard. It was reserved for the high class. I went through the various hallways, catching vampire's thoughts and looking for the way.

I made multiple turns before I finally asked aloud. "Where is this indoor training area?" I heard a voice. "Keep going straight, the door will be well noticed." I was a bit confused by this but kept on going, no need in questioning. I looked at the walls and things that had been hung up there through the ages. Where vampires had been. Memories of past vampires working to save this place and died trying. I began to see the names of the different vampires that were in the different squads. I found the fighting one that was on a big gold plaque. My name was at the very top where the two captains were supposed to be. So I am a captain along with Felix? Interesting. The plaques lead all the way to the training rooms doors. I opened them carefully not sure what to expect.

It had an indoor garden weaving around the circular room, creating paths to walk through. In the center was a cobble stone battle area where we could practice our fighting skills against other vampires. Before hand, which I found out by note posted on the doors, Felix had ordered cement blocks to practice with. The idea was to fight it, using skilful moves, to make it into a masterpiece. It required great precision. I moved a cylindrical block into the middle of the court. I sized it up with one flick of my eye and then took a good kick at it from the middle. I slid my foot across and then down in a backwards, upside down L shape. I then punched it in patterned places to create a vintage look and finished it off with a tornado combo kill. Meaning I swirled around the block using a combination of punches and kicks.

I stepped back to look at my work. I had made a great roaring tiger, with wild eyes, and bold stripes. I decided to go themed with my training and did the same combination for each block, placing them in a pin-pointed sequence. I used my nails to make the small details like fur and eyes. I considered paints but that would just ruin the raw power of it. I sat in front of it for a second and realized it should fit together. I choose my center piece and placed the others around it, then, I smoothed about grooves, took out a few small chunks until they sat together perfectly like layers of rock that were supposed to.

With the smaller bits I had left I used my hands to make them into small birds flying frantically, I placed the delicately on top of some of the animals' backs and heads. The seemed small compared to the bigger picture but it gave it that extra more time and uniqueness it needed.

I worked until I could no longer use any of the cement left, the blocks or the pieces. I had a huge wild animal zoo; perfectly fitting together to look as if a horde of animals was stampeding towards you. I moved the piece into the more wild part of the garden and left back to my room. I had gotten bored and was sure that there was no way of this under class man could beat me. If I could be done that fast, with that awesome work I did, there was no way I could lose.

I walked down the halls with confidence when I heard low grunting. I raised an eyebrow and turned towards the sound. It was coming from the lower class men training room. No one that young has ever been up this early, or supposed to. **(Alyda had read a few minds secretly about what the routine is.)**I walked over to the door and peered in through the window. I saw a vampire rapidly fighting against another. The closest one was a girl with cropped black hair and was small in size. The other one was a tall and lanky guy, with long dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. The girl tried wildly to land a blow on the man but he blocked her as if she was simple moth trying to land on him. "You want to beat that upper class? You have got to use effort! Think strategically not use pure force!" He yelled at her. I thought clicked, am I fighting her?

"Stop yelling and let me concentrate!" The girl retorted. "Don't give me that back sass! Tayrea, you will not get anywhere with this!" He grabbed her arm in mid-punch and flipped her over, tearing off her arm in the process. She shrieked and yanked her arm back holding it against her shoulder. The man helped her place it properly while it healed. "Kantay! You're not supposed to rip anything of mine off!" Tayrea complained. Kantay rolled his eyes. "That was to show you how easy it was." Kantay rolled his eyes again and began walking towards the door. I didn't want to seem foolish by eavesdropping or anything so just before he got to the door I opened it up and walked in. Both of their mouths fell open.

"Hello," I said smoothly. This was rare for someone so high to come in here. But to have an opponent that you will be fighting soon? Just plain wrong. "I believe you are my opponent, correct?" I asked. She nodded stiffly. They both remembered their manners then and snapped their jaws shut. Kantay did a low sweeping bow and Tayrea bowed slightly. "As to what do we owe this honour?" Kantay asked. "I saw you two practicing. Thought I may check out what my opponent is bringing to the table, are you sure you are ready to fight me?" I asked.

Anger clouded her face as if she was offended and she felt enraged, it emanated off of her. She blurred and I stuck my hand out to my left catching her in the middle of her shirt. I slammed her onto the ground and buried my knee into her stomach. Her eyes widened in shock. "Well?" I eyed her. I searched her brain. She has a major crush on Felix and wants to be on the fighting wing badly to prove herself to Aro. "I will fight you, and I will win." She spat. My hand seized her neck and flipped her on her stomach. "Win, right now." I swiftly grabbed her ankles and threw her to the other side of the training room.

I stood straight. "Kantay, kindly tell anyone who wishes to see the battle that it will be in the upper class arena." Kantay zipped off and Tayrea charged me. The minute she touched me I zapped us to the upper class arena. Stone greeted our feet along with walls reaching ten football fields and running as long as twenty football fields. Tayrea stepped back in awe. "No time to admire!" I called flashing to the other side of the arena. I flashed to each side multiple times, circling her, making her turn to face me, as I spoke, "I saw you practice, I showed you one, what?, billionth of me!" "Beat me and you will be known as the greatest vampire ever!"

Tayrea retorted "How is that possible? You are probably as skilled as the rest of them!" She yelled back to me, wherever I was. "Ah, but I'm making this easier for you, with Aro's permission." I stopped right in front of her making her step back. I looked up to where Aro perched on a high throne watching to see who his new fighter was. "We can use our gifts." Aro nodded to my suggestion. Tayrea's eyes lit a fire.

"Now I know for sure I will win." She declared. I felt the air buzz with energy as she channelled her gift. I struck my mind against hers making her stumble. I got into her mind searching for that gift; I did so secretly though so that she would not know. The stones beneath my feet began to turn to sand. It turned in to high power quick sand pulling me down. I jumped up and used the telekinetic to levitate myself. A smile spread across my face like smooth butter. I drew my hands above my head, making her focus on them and then behind her got a huge sand wave to build. Let her know one gift at a time, she will try to use it against me. "Huh!" She said turning the floor to fire just beneath me. The wave sand crashed over her, burying her deep. I swung myself around to the other side of the arena avoiding the hot flames.

The floor started to contort again, turning into water. She swam up. She launched herself out of the water where it then turned back to stone. She landed facing me.

Because this was just one big rectangle room, and there was nothing for me to throw or anything I could hear Tayrea thinking that she was at advantage. She made a huge stone pillar rise from the middle of the arena under her feet. She was pushed up to near the ceiling. The rest of the floor turned back to fire. I held my smile back. I could hear the thoughts faintly of Aro. He was wondering why I was toying with her so. _Alyda, _he said, _don't use the mixed gift types like you used on that one vampire, only to shield yourself. _I nodded. "What are nodding about?" Tayrea yelled from where she was. She chased me with a flame, its tongue trying to lick my flesh off. I created the shield around me creating a plan. "You know I'm better, why not just give up with your dignity?" I said.

"My dignity and what's left of yours!" She said. I pretended to be offended. Acting like she caught me off guard. The flame just brushed by me and turned back towards me. I made my floating look as if it were faltering. As the flame came to jump on me I let myself fall, testing the shield hoping that for the sake of Felix it would stick. I plunged far down into the heating depths. I bounced slightly when I hit the floor but the shield stuck so I made my way to behind where she was. The fires started to burn down gradually, going back to the stone floor. Just before she could see the floor I made a log about my size appear there and incinerate so that it looked like I had been burned to ashes.

"Yes!" A cry of victory from Tayrea. Unfortunately for her, this was barely the beginning. I floated up, and to behind her, landing softly. I aimed and then punched her square in the middle of the back. She toppled off the pillar and hit the ground below, hard. She turned and stared up at me angrily. Time to bring out another gift. "Are you ready to give up?" I asked. "Simple telekinetic ability can't beat me!" She yelled. The pillar turned into light green jello. It immediately swallowed me up holding me in the center. I couldn't stand food. I simply kept my mouth shut. I stared at her through the jello field. I kept my body completely straight and she sneered at me. I shot pain her way. It hit her electrifyingly. She doubled over. I increased the pain slowly by degrees.

Somewhere in her pain she found the power to turn the jello into stone. I brought my arms out and the block shattered around me. I dropped to the floor and landed in a crouch position. She charged me again and grabbed hold of my shoulders, trying to rip them off. I took a good kick at her leg which snapped right there. She jumped backwards trying to replace it. I grabbed the piece of leg before she did and tossed it up into the air. I made it float there. The fire in her eyes turned them to a burning, vibrant orange. She launched herself at me, I stepped aside and she grabbed my pant leg, tearing off the fabric from mid-thigh down. I whipped my head around to face her. She toyed the piece of fabric in my face.

I could see my face through her eyes as I shifted like a sketchy TV for a moment. "What the heck did you just do?" I brought my hand from behind my back, now looking at her. I held many pieces of dull black fabric in my hand. As the upper class we got a more rich black, but they got dull. She looked down. She was now wearing a torn tank, and ruined shorts. She ran a hand through her black hair. "I can't believe you just did that!" She smiled sincerely up at me. I heard it in her mind before she did it. The whole arena began to lose a layer of it, the layer melting off the walls. It rushed me like burning wax engulfing me and then hardening all around me. It was a weird mixture that I couldn't figure out, for it was holding me and I couldn't move. It slithered around me, allowing me to see the one legged Tayrea.

It worked, moving to make my arms stick straight out and my legs spread shoulder length. "Ah, so you can't move can you?" Tayrea sneered. "Exactly, this was something that took me awhile to figure out but I finally got it and now I can use it." She circled around me. Her hand rested now on my left arm. It slowly began to push down. I could feel the wax holding but my arm snapping. My eyes widened at the pain. Something in the back of my mind told me to wait this out. Tayrea snapped my arm off. She lazily tossed it away. Tayrea then turned to my other side and this time she yanked my arm straight out. I had no time to feel that pain before she started to contemplate how to get my legs off. "When I get these two legs off, I win, why not just give up?"

I tried moving, I tried using gifts to escape, but this was one tightly sealed concoction. She snapped one of my legs off. Leaving me balanced on my last. _Now, _whispered the voice. I focused hard on the walls, imagining them melting, coming down, winding themselves over Tayrea, halting her movements. My eyes closed then opened. Tayrea was looking about her, another layer of wall was now coming off of the arena, it slithered towards her. "What the- I didn't ask for this!" I closed my eyes again. Willing my power to go over hers, to control what she was already controlling. My will grew, and I imagined it breaking hers.

In fact, it then shattered. The wax flowed off of me and I was then standing there on one leg. Tayrea stared at me with terror in her eyes. "But, but – how?" She stammered. "My gift, duplicating others." I said cleanly. Jumping my way to my other leg and re attaching it. The wax swirled around her, not touching her. "This is impossible!" She yelled. I ignored her, reattaching my limbs. The wax had now turned into a tornado around her, cyclone, hurricane. It shot lines past her, scaring her so she couldn't think, or try to get control back of it. I stared right into her eyes, making her stare back at me. "There are just some things you can't beat, you can't underestimate." It threw itself at her. It layered her over and over again. "You can't break me if I'm standing up straight!" She yelled defiantly gathering enough strength to keep it from moving her.

"You didn't think this gift through, how you could control it, how you could use it, it took me but a second. You should've worked harder on it. Gained control, learned to understand it." And with that, I smirked and it, along with her, shattered.


End file.
